The Heart in the Message
by FaithinBones
Summary: Father's Day used to be Booth's second favorite holiday. It may still be. This collection of stories is mostly fluff and is meant to entertain you without angst. This collection contains one shots and mini story arcs.
1. Chapter 1

This short story takes place after "The Past in the Present".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been having a bad day. All he could think of was the fact that it was four days until Father's Day and he wouldn't be able to see either one of his children. Parker was back in England with his mother and God knew where Christine was because he sure didn't. He'd arrived home early after working on paper work all day. He wasn't involved in any active cases right now; but, he'd finally talked Cullen into allowing him to work on Cold Cases. If he couldn't help with new cases, he could at least try to bring justice to the victims who had been all but forgotten.

Opening the mailbox once he got home, Booth had been delighted to find an envelope from his son. Walking slowly into the house, Booth stared at the envelope and remembered the last time he'd seen Parker. He'd had his family with him then and now he was alone. Walking into the living room, Booth dropped his jacket on to the back of the couch and then sat down. Putting all of the mail on the coffee table in front of him, Booth picked up Parker's envelope and noticed that his son's handwriting was improving. Opening the envelope, Booth found a funny Father's Day card and a letter.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Dear Dad,

I sure miss you Dad. I didn't want to go back to England so soon but Mom said we had to. She wouldn't say why. That's ok. I kind of like it here. I've got some new friends and we play soccer together. I went out for soccer at school and they let me on the team. I wish you could see me play Dad. I'm pretty good. I miss football and baseball though. They don't play those here. They have a weird game called cricket but I don't understand the rules. I was going to try to play rugby but Mom won't let me. She said they don't play with helmets. That seems dumb Dad. I don't play soccer with a helmet but Mom said No. I bet you'd let me play.

I love you Dad. I miss you and Bones and Christine. You tell them that I love them. Please tell Christine that her big brother misses her. I bet she misses me. Tell Pops that I sent him a card too.

Mom says to say Hi and she said she loves you. If you can call me on Father's Day that would be neat Dad. I won't stay on the phone long if you don't want me to. I just want to talk to you if it's ok.

Love,

Your son, Parker

P.S. Sorry that the Flyers didn't make it to the Stanley Cup Finals this year.

oooooooooooooo

Smiling, Booth reread the letter three times. Putting Parker's letter down next to him on the couch, Booth reached over and picked up the rest of the mail and looked through it to see what was there. Finding an envelope without a return address, Booth opened the envelope with hope. In the envelope was a single folded sheet of paper.

Opening the paper, Booth found an outline of a small hand with a little red, accurately drawn heart in the center of the palm. Next to the handprint in very neat letters were the words, I Love you Daddy.

Feeling tears flowing down his cheeks, Booth smiled and stared at the hand print.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Happy Father's Day to all of you Dad's out there.

Sorry Penny, I know I said I was going to do a Father's Day story between season 6 and season 7; but, this is what popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place a few years after "The Past in the Present."

The idea for the story came from Petuniatc. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Booth has been dreading this day since the funeral. He knew it had to be done; but, he knew that when he had finished this task then his last link with his grandfather would be gone. Hank had lived a long and full life. He had a lot of friends and he had lived long enough to see the birth of three great-grandchildren. It was time to pack up and clean out Hanks rooms at the Retirement home.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth had been packing all morning. Brennan had offered to help him; but, Booth had told her that he wanted to do it by himself. He had never realized that Hank had crammed so much stuff into his two rooms. Some of Hank's stuff was going to the Salvation Army and some to Hank's friends. Booth had looked through Hank's stuff and had found a few things that he wanted to keep for himself. Jared had told him that the only thing he wanted was Hank's coin collection. Booth had told Jared he could have it as long as he didn't sell it. It had taken Hank years to assemble his collection and Booth didn't want Jared to sell it the first chance he got. Jared had acted a little insulted; but, Booth wanted to make sure. You never knew what Jared would do.

Booth had almost finished packing when he found the boot box. Booth had made it a point to open everything and in this case he had been glad that he had. Opening the box, Booth had found it full of Father's Day Cards and old letters. Sitting on the floor, Booth started pulling out each card and envelope and looked at them. The cards on top were from Parker and Christine. Most of them had been funny cards with a few sentimental cards here and there. Smiling, Booth opened each one and read them. Most of them were very cute and two of them made Booth laugh.

Much to his surprise, one of the envelopes looked surprisingly familiar. Frowning, Booth opened the envelope and pulled out the folded single sheet of paper. Unfolding it, Booth found himself looking at an outline of a very small hand with a little red, accurately drawn heart in the center of the palm. Written in neat letters next to the hand were the words, I love you Pops. Feeling a since of wonder, Booth smiled and said, "Damn Bones."

Remembering that terrible summer when Brennan and Christine had been away from him, Booth remembered the envelope he received four days before Father's Day.

Looking at the envelope he held in this hand, Booth saw the date stamp of June 12, 2012 and realized that Brennan had not only let him know that she and the baby were doing ok, she'd also let Hank know. Hank had never told him about the letter and he had never told Hank about his.

Shaking his head, Booth put the paper back into the envelope and set it aside. Looking at the next layer of cards, Booth found the cards that he and Jared had sent Hank over the years. Booth found all of the Fathers Day cards that he had sent his grandfather every year without fail. When he had been in war zones he had made the cards. Hank had always said that the homemade cards were the best and Booth believed him. He noticed that Jared skipped a few years; but, that was Jared. Nothing Jared did surprised him anymore.

Finally, reaching the bottom of the box, Booth found some cards from his father to Hank. Not up it, Booth stacked all of the cards and envelopes back on top of Joseph Booth's cards and letters. The memory of his father was best kept in the back of his brain where he couldn't do any more harm.

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth had carried in the few things he had kept from Hank's rooms and then carried Hank's boot box into his bedroom. Walking over to his closet, Booth had moved some of his shoe boxes around until he had uncovered his own boot box. Putting Hank's box under his box, Booth leaned back on his heels and then pulled his box out of the closet. Sitting on the floor, Booth searched his box until he found the envelope without the return address. Opening the envelope, Booth took out the paper within and unfolded it. Looking at the small outlined hand with the accurately drawn heart in the palm, Booth smiled.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I really hadn't planned on writing two Father's Day stories; but, Petuniatc's idea was too good to pass up. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

This story takes place a few years after "The Past in the Present."

The idea for this chapter came from daisesndaffidols. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

A few weeks had passed since Booth had cleaned out Hank's rooms at the Retirement Home and he was feeling a little depressed. Hank's birthday was coming up in a few days and this would be the first time Booth and his family wouldn't be able to take Hank out for dinner and a movie to enjoy the day. Brennan had seen the sadness in Booth's face and she had tried to cheer him up; but, Booth was having a hard time accepting that he would never be able to talk to his grandfather again. Booth had never known a time when he couldn't call Hank and hear that gruff voice call him Shrimp and tease him about something going on in his life.

Booth realized that he was worrying his family; so, he made an effort to try to appear as happy as possible. His problem was that most of his family could read him like a book.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

On the day of Hank's birthday, Booth got up very early that morning. As quietly as possible, Booth had dressed and then retrieved Hank's boot box from the closet and then left the bedroom. Walking through the house as quietly as possible, Booth opened the back door and saw a light fog had settled over the house and the back yard. Walking across the damp grass, Booth found himself standing under the big oak tree in the back yard. Looking up at the tree house, Booth smiled and then holding his box under one arm, Booth managed to climb up the tree and then pulled himself onto the platform that held the tree house. Standing up, Booth had a nice view of his house and smiled.

Turning around, Booth entered the tree house with Hank's box and sat down on the floor next to the window. Placing the box on the floor, Booth opened the lid and pulled out each card and letter he found, in the order they were in the box. Reading each card and letter, Booth felt a quiet sadness steal over him. He could picture Hank reading each letter and card with his glasses perched on the end of Hank's nose. Hank had hated that he had to wear reading glasses; but, he had told Booth that heredity was a sneaky son of a bitch and you could always count on the crap side of the family hitting you when you least expected it.

Slowly working his way through the cards and letters, Booth first read Parker and Christine's cards. Once he was done with those, he read his and Jared's cards and letters. Hank had kept every Father's Day card he had ever got. Booth noticed that there weren't any birthday cards in the box; but, then again, he was well aware that his grandfather never believed in celebrating his birthday. He had told Booth more than once that his birthday was just like any other day and nothing special. He hated anyone to make a big deal about his birthday. On the other hand, he loved Father's Day and it would irritate Hank to no end if he didn't get cards or letters on that day. Booth guessed that was why he loved Father's Day and didn't care about his birthday either. He knew he was a chip off of Hank's block.

Finally his hand brought up the cards and letters from Joseph Booth. Holding a letter in his hand from his father, Booth wasn't sure if he wanted to read them or not. He had a love-hate relationship when his father was alive and now that the sorry excuse for a human was dead, Booth didn't like to waste his time thinking about Joseph Howard Booth.

Holding the letter in his hand, Booth thought about the love Hank had for his son and thought out of respect for him, he would read at least one of the letters. Taking the letter out of the envelope he already had in his hand, Booth opened the letter and read it.

Oooooooooooooooo

Dear Dad,

I know it's been awhile since you've heard from me; but, I thought it was better that way. I know I've been a disappointment to you and I'm sorry for that, Dad. I don't know what happened to me; but, I am who I am.

Mary was everything to me and I know I never treated her right. I don't know why she didn't leave me; but, maybe she should have. I know I didn't treat her like the woman I loved and the bad thing was I really did love her. I loved her more than my life. I just let the drink take over and when it did, I was angry. God, I was so angry. My life was crap. I wanted to be career Air Force, it was my dream and when I was shot down in Vietnam and got hurt so bad I had a hard time accepting that my life in the military was over. I went from being a hot shot pilot to a barber. I didn't want to accept that and I drank to forget. The only thing was when I drank I didn't forget. It just made me angry and I took it out on Mary and the kids. I can tell you I'm sorry I did that; but, it doesn't fix anything.

Mary is dead, the kids hate me and you, well, I know you're disappointed in me. I just want you to know that the other day, I was in the store and they were having a sale on Father's Day cards and I thought of you. You were the best, Dad. You tried to be there for me and I didn't let you. That's my fault, not yours. I'm grateful that you saved my kids from me. I'm sure that you've been a great father to those boys like you were for me. Thanks Dad. I know that isn't much; but, it's all I have left. Thanks.

Joseph

Oooooooooooooooooo

Feeling the dampness on his cheeks, Booth reached up and wiped the tears from his face. Folding the letter, Booth put it back into the envelope and then back into the box. Slowly putting all of the letters and cards back into the box, Booth put the lid back on the box and stared at it. Wiping his hand across his eyes, Booth sat for awhile and thought about his mother. He hadn't thought about her in awhile and he knew that the memory of her face had slowly disappeared from his memory. He'd been eight when she had died and now the only memory he had of her was his father hitting her. He hated his father for that. He hated his father for not accepting what fate threw at him. Booth also knew that he loved his father. His father had been his hero and it had taken a lot for that hero worship to die.

Once his father had been forced out of his life by his grandfather, Booth found out what a real hero is. His grandfather had worked and supported his family and when he thought he was free from that responsibility he had worked and supported his grandsons. He had gone to all of Booth's and Jared's hockey games, to their baseball games, to their football games. He had gone to the movies with them. He helped them bury their dog, Felix, when he died. He held them when they cried and laughed when they were acting goofy. Hank was Booth's hero now and he always would be.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I know. This was supposed to be just one chapter; but, you wonderful people keep giving me ideas to expand this story. Thanks. I appreciate it. Let me know what you thought of this story. I would appreciate it if you would review this story.

I have heard a rumor that Booth's mother may be introduced next season. I don't know if it will be in a flashback or not; so, I really don't know if Booth's Mom is alive when he reaches adulthood. Right now I will guess that she died when he was young.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, one more Father's Day story. Sorry, it popped into my head and I wanted to see what you thought of it.

This takes place after the Past in the Present.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

It was Father's Day and Jack Hodgins had to work that day. It wasn't his idea of the best way to spend Father's Day; but, Pelant had changed everyone's lives and until that psycho was caught, holidays were meaningless.

When Jack got home that night he was bone tired. He'd been working on a very gruesome case all day and really wanted to relax and enjoy his evening. Michael was such a sweet baby and Jack really loved him. He made Jack feel special. He knew he didn't need a special day to know that he was the luckiest man alive. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would ever be a father. He had never seen that as being part of his future and yet he was so happy it was. He had grown up knowing in his heart that family really didn't mean anything. He was just an heir that his parents had brought into this world to continue the family line. He had never felt any love from them or for them and he had never really understood that it was possible to love someone so much that it could and would alter his life. First he had fallen in love with Angela and then she had given him a son. Angela had given him the family that he had never dreamed could be possible.

He knew that no matter what, there was someone in this world who would always love him. He knew that Angela loved him too; but, a child's love is special and different from the love you have for your spouse or partner. Michael was a part of him. Some of him was in Michael and Jack loved that. He loved the thought that Michael would be a continuation of him. He loved the fact that any children Michael helped create would also be a continuation of him. It gave him a sense of immortality. It made him feel that when he was gone from the world that he wouldn't be completely gone.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had made Jack some of his favorite things for dinner as a way to celebrate Father's Day. He hadn't wanted to go out to eat and Angela didn't want to let the day go by without letting Jack know that he was appreciated and loved, as a husband, a friend and as a great father. She had bought a few plants for Jack's Ooky room as a Father's Day present. Let's face it what do you buy someone who's richer than Croesus?

After dinner, Angela had asked Jack to put Michael to bed. She normally did that; but, she was working on an art project and wanted to spend a little time on it. She was painting a landscape for Booth and Brennan's house. She was determined to have it finished before Brennan came back with Christine. In her heart, Angela knew that Brennan would be back soon and Booth wouldn't be alone anymore.

She knew that Jack loved to sing to Michael before Michael went to bed; so, she knew that Jack wouldn't consider putting Michael to bed a burden. Since Jack had a lovely voice, Angela took one of the baby monitors with her so she could listen to Jack sing. Imagine her surprise when she heard Jack start to sing to Michael:

Across your open mind I trace erratic lines In motion and in time I fought a battle won To the surface of the sun Through fires on and on It's only you It can't be me For I myself refuse to be I am someone you'll never know I am the little neutrino Solus is not far away It's face is brighter than a day So don't turn me away It's only you It can't be me For I myself refuse to be I am someone you'll never know I am the little neutrino And now I'm passing through The one who's known as you And yet you'll never know I've been.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Jack sang "Little Neutrino", originally sung by Klaatu.

This is just a bit of whimsy. I heard the song the other day and I thought that this was something I could imagine Jack Hodgins singing to his son Michael. It would be a very squinty thing to do. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it. If you Google: Klaatu, Little Neutrino you'll find a good version to listen to.

I definitely don't own the group Klaatu or the song "Little Neutrino".


	5. Chapter 5

Mendenbar and DorothyOz wanted a Max chapter. I hope this is ok.

This takes place a few years after "The Past in the Present".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sunday was Booth's favorite day of the week. He would get up early, make sure that Christine was up and once he was dressed he would go downstairs and set up the coffee maker. Sitting in the kitchen, Booth would sip his coffee and watch the small TV sitting on the kitchen table, checking the headlines and the weather. Once Christine was ready, they would drive over to Rebecca's house and pick up Parker and they would all go to church. Brennan, taking advantage of a quiet house would sleep until nine and then get up and get ready to meet her family for breakfast at the Royal Diner.

The day before had been a day of melancholy for Booth. This was going to be his first Father's Day without Hank and he dreaded the thought of not seeing his grandfather on the day that Hank loved the most.

Arriving at the church, Booth and his children had sat in their usual spot in the pews. Booth always sat in the back. He had got in to that habit when Parker was young. He knew kids got bored easily and sometimes he had to leave the service early. He didn't want to interrupt service; so, he sat in the back. As the children had grown older, he hadn't changed his seating arrangement. There was something to be said for ritual and custom.

Booth and the kids had been seated in their seats for about ten minutes when Booth felt a hand on his right shoulder. Turning around, Booth found himself staring at Max.

Smiling, Booth said, "What are you doing here?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, Max said, "It's Father's Day. I wanted to see my grandkids and I knew you'd be here."

Turning around, Christine and Parker looked in shock at their grandfather. Besides Hank's funeral, this was the first time that they had ever seen Max in a church.

Not able to contain her curiosity, Christine said in a rather loud voice, "Grandpa what are you doing here? You don't go to church."

Noticing the heads turning around to stare, Booth leaned towards Christine and said, "Christine, use your church voice. This isn't a playground."

Nodding her head, Christine whispered loudly, "Dad says you don't believe in God. Is it safe for you to be here?"

Blushing, Booth leaned back over his daughter and said, "Christine, turn around and behave. You can talk to him once we're outside of church."

Waving at her grandfather, Christine turned around and looked at the people staring at her. Not caring to have a child staring holes into them the curious onlookers turned around and found something else to look at.

Parker, unable to contain his curiosity either, didn't say anything. He knew his father. He just stared at Max and waited.

Laughing quietly, Max said, "Happy Father's Day, Booth. I have something for you." Leaning towards Booth, Max handed an envelope to Booth and said, "I have to go. Christine's right. I wouldn't want to be a tempting target this morning."

Not liking that kind of humor, Booth took the letter from Hank and said, "Ha Ha, Max. Are you going to go to the Diner this morning? We're going to have breakfast there. Bones is going to meet us there after service."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Tempe won't want to see me today. She thinks I was a horrible father. I don't want to remind her about that on this day, besides, this day is for you. You don't want me there."

Getting up, Booth walked around the pew and sat down next to Max. Looking at Max with concern on his face, Booth said, "I don't have any parents any more, Max. Pops is gone and the only family I have left is Bones and the kids. Well and Jared when he remembers he has a brother. And I have you Max. You're the only parent I really have left. I don't want you to think that you aren't part of this family because you are. Bones used to think you were a terrible father; but, when you helped her escape from Pelant's human chess game, she changed her mind. You were there for her and Christine and me when we needed you to be. You're not Ward Cleaver; but, then again who is? You come to the Diner and have breakfast with us and then come over to the house this afternoon. I'm having a barbeque and all of the squints are coming. It'll be fun."

Looking at Booth's eyes to make sure, Max asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to upset Tempe."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You won't upset her. Believe me, she'll be happy to see you. The only reason she hasn't invited you over for Father's Day barbeque before is because you're always out of town on that day. You come to the Diner, you'll see."

Nodding his head, Max smiled and said, "Ok, I will. Read the letter when you're alone. You'll see why when you open it."

Smiling, Booth put the letter in his jacket pocket and stood up. Patting Max on the shoulder, Booth walked back around to his spot in the pews and sat down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The day had been a long one and a happy one. Booth had received presents from his children and from Michele. Cam's daughter always gave him a Father's Day present and he always made a big deal over the present when he got it. Her father had been murdered a long time ago and he had done his best to be there for her when she needed him to be. Cam had married Paul and he and Michele got along well; but, Michele felt more comfortable talking to him than to Paul. Booth considered it a big ego booster although he would never admit that to anyone including Brennan or Cam.

Once everyone had gone, the kitchen had been cleaned, Christine was in bed and Brennan was taking a shower, Booth walked into his bedroom and retrieved the letter from his jacket pocket. Carrying it over to the bed, Booth sat down and opened the envelope. Unfolding it, Booth found himself looking at a letter from Hank.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Seeley,

I hope you've been having a very nice Father's Day. I know it's your second favorite holiday and I'd like to think that your having the time of your life today. You usually do.

I know that this was the first Father's Day without me and I wanted to make sure that you aren't sad about it. I had a really long life, Shrimp. Longer than most. Hell, I outlived my wife, my brother, my daughter and my son. Not many people can say that. If it hadn't been for you and Jared, I would have been alone; but, I wasn't. You and Jared were the best thing that ever happened to me. I knew that I had someone in the world that still cared that I was in it and let me tell you that doesn't always happen. A lot of my friends at the home didn't have anyone. I can't tell you how many times my friends would tell me how envious they were of me. You and Temperance visited me every weekend when you could. You called me every day and you always had to time to talk to me for a little while. That's big, Shrimp. Not everyone got the family treatment I received.

The most important thing I wanted to say to you is I love you Seeley. I always have. You're the most stand up guy I know. You're a loving father and husband. You're great at your job and most importantly, you're a man of your word. You did good, Seeley. I want you to know that. You did really good and I love you for it.

I'm going to give this to Max and he's going to give it to you. He loves you, boy. He may not say it; but, he does. He's really proud that Temperance found such a stand up guy like you. Don't give him such a hard time all of the time.

We'll see each other some day. I really believe that. Until we do, you behave and enjoy those sweet kids and that lovely wife you have. When you think of me, remember me smiling. That's how I want to be remembered.

Love Pops

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Closing he eyes, Booth fell back and lay on the bed. Holding his letter to his chest, Booth felt the tears leaking out of his closed eyes. Laying there for a little while, Booth thought about the last time he'd seen his grandfather. He hadn't known that Hank would die in his sleep three days later. He knew that it was a peaceful way to die and he hoped that's how he died.

Feeling Brennan sit on the bed next to him, Booth said, "I'm alright. Max gave me a letter from Pops this morning and I just read it."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned down and put her arms around Booth. Smiling, Booth said, "Pop's is right, Bones. I did good."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You really did."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, ok, so this turned out to be a Max and Pops story. I tried. I hope you liked it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

It was Father's Day and Brennan had promised Booth that instead of having their annual Father's Day barbeque, they could skip it this year and he could watch all of the baseball and eat all of the junk food he wanted, all day. He'd been working on a horrific case for the last three weeks and he just wanted to do nothing except escape into his television. Seeing the tired look on Booth's face, Brennan wanted to make him happy and a day at home was little enough to give to him.

Booth had been watching the Phillies playing the Astros when he became aware of Christine talking to someone. Looking around to where Christine was sitting on the floor, Booth didn't see anyone else. Curious, Booth said, "Christine, baby, who are you talking to? Are you talking to me?"

Looking up from her pile of Legos, four and a half year old Christine looked up at her father and said, "No Daddy. Milly told me to build a castle but I don't want to. I want to build a Lab like Mommies."

Feeling a chill run down his back, Booth said, "Who's Milly, Honey?"

Frowning, Christine continued to sort her Legos by color. "She's the pretty lady, Daddy. She told me to build a castle. I don't want to. Can I build a Lab instead? They're my Legos. Not hers."

Getting up from his couch, Booth walked over to where Christine was sitting and squatted down next to her. Looking at his child very intently, Booth said, "Sweetheart, did you meet Milly at the store or at Daycare?"

Looking up at her father, Christine frowned and said, "No Daddy." Pointing to her right, Christine said, "She's sitting right there. She says to say hi to you. Can't you see her Daddy?"

Swallowing hard, Booth said, "Uh, Honey. Is this friend an invisible friend?"

Laughing, Christine said, "No silly. Milly isn't invisball, she's right there."

Looking over towards her right, Christine appeared to be listening. Turning back to look at her father, Christine said, "Oh, she says you can't see her Daddy. She says she's magic."

Falling down on his posterior, Booth put his hands down to the floor to catch himself. Looking at the nothing next to his daughter, Booth said, "Sweetheart, did you hear Mommy talk about my mother? Did she tell you my mother's name was Millicent Mary Booth?"

Finishing sorting her Legos by color, Christine started to sort them by size. Sighing, she looked up at the empty space next to her and then at her father. "Milly said Happy Father's Day Daddy. She said Micah let her visit you today. She said he lets her visit you on Father's Day and your birthday. I saw her on your birthday; but, she told me to not tell you. She didn't want you to be mad at her."

Rubbing his hands over his eyes, Booth said, "Why would I be mad at her? I love her."

Shaking her head, Christine said, "Milly said she left you when you were little and she didn't want to but she had to. She knows you were mad at her for leaving you. Why were you mad at Milly Daddy? She said she had to go. She said she didn't want to go."

Looking at the empty space near his daughter, Booth said, "I wasn't mad at you Mom. I was just afraid of Dad. I didn't know how to protect Jared from Dad. I was upset that you left Jared and me alone with that assho, uh, jerk. I was never mad at you, Mom. I loved you then and I love you now."

Picking up a green Lego, Christine said, "Milly says she knows you were afraid of him and she wished that she could have stayed; but, she couldn't. She says she loves you Daddy."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Booth said, "I love you too Mom. I miss you."

Placing one Lego on top of another, Christine said, "She says she broke the rules and she may not come back. Oh, she says she has to go. Milly says that Micah is mad at her and she has to go."

Standing up, Booth said, "Don't go Mom. Please don't go."

Looking up at her father, Christine said, "She's gone Daddy. Some man walked into the room and told Milly she was being bad. Is Milly in trouble, Daddy?"

Looking at the doorway to his Man Cave, Booth said, "I hope not Sweetheart. I really hope not."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

If you are interested, razztaztic is writing a wonderful story titled, "A Match Made in Heaven". It's the adventures of two angels named Milly and Ruth. They also happen to be Booth and Brennan's mothers. If you hated this story, please don't blame her for it. It was just something that popped into my head and I realy wanted to share it with you. MJ, if you hate it then let me know and I'll either delete the chapter or edit Milly's name.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I appreciate any and all reviews. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your continuing support with this story. If you think I should stop, please let me know.

These next few chapters take place after "The Change in the Game." I thought I would take a break from season 7 for awhile.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max had been thinking about Father's Day and how his kids never wanted to celebrate it with him. His son was living in North Carolina with his wife and step children and his daughter was pregnant and living with her boyfriend. For once, he would have liked to spend the day with one of his kids and this year, by hook or by crook, he was going to get Temperance Brennan to spend it with him. Well, at least for a little while.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Max had decided to go see Hank Booth. Since Hank was Booth's grandfather and Booth was the father of Brennan's baby; then, somehow, Max felt that he might as well consider Hank as a relative. He didn't have any relatives besides his kids anyway. His wife's family was still around; but, Max only kept in touch with a niece, Margaret. Max felt that he could use all of the family that he could get.

Arriving at the Retirement home, Max had found Hank in the games room, playing dominoes with some of his friends. Seeing Max walk into the room, Hank had given Max a puzzled look which had grown into a concerned look.

Calling across the room, Hank asked, "Why are you here? Is Seeley and Temperance Ok?'

Smiling, Max walked over to where Hank was sitting and said, "Sure, sure. I just came by to see you. I thought maybe we could have a little talk."

Curious, Hank turned to his friends and said, "I guess the game is over. That's my granddaughter-in-law's father; so, I better go talk to him."

Standing up, Hank walked past Max and said, "We can talk in my room."

Smiling, Max walked slightly behind Hank and followed Hank to his room. Entering the room, Max looked around to see a comfortable room.

Walking over to Hank's couch, Max sat down and watched Hank sit on the chair across from the couch.

Looking at Hank, Max asked, "Since when is Tempe your granddaughter-in-law? Did Booth and Tempe get married and leave me out?"

Shaking his head, Hank said, "Nah. I just don't feel right saying my grandson's pregnant girlfriend."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, well I don't really care to say my knocked up daughter's boyfriend either. Why the Hell don't they get married?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank put his hands on his knees and said, "Seeley's been bit too many times. Temperance is going to have to ask him. Besides, she says she doesn't believe in marriage and Seeley isn't going to force the issue."

Sighing, Max said, "I guess that's my fault. When Ruth and I bugged out on the kids, Ruth said we'd probably screwed them up and we sure did."

Frowning, Hank didn't say anything.

Grimacing, Max said, "Gee, thanks for not contradicting me."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "No problem."

A little anger flashing across his face, Max said, "We did that for their safety. Now they barely tolerate me or maybe they just don't trust me, I don't know. I can't even get them to be with me on Father's Day. I love my kids. I never even spanked them when they were little. I was a good father. I did the best I could for them."

Tapping his fingers on his right knee, Hank said, "If you say so."

Sighing, Max said, "Look, I want Tempe to be with me on Father's Day. Next year, she and Booth's kid is going to be here and they're going to want to celebrate Father's Day by themselves. This may be my last shot."

Frowning, Hank looked at Max and said, "Why come to me? What the Hell do you want me to do about it?"

Smiling, Max said, "Tempe said that they plan to spend the day with you on Father's Day. I want you to invite me to come with you. At least I can be near my kid on Father's Day even if she's celebrating it with you. Come on, I'm getting old. How many years do you think I have left?"

Laughing, Hank said, "Ha, you're a baby compared to me. "

Shaking his head, Hank pointed to himself and said, "Give it a rest, there's probably only a 13 year difference between us. I'd hardly call me a baby."

Smiling, Hank folded his arms across his chest and said, "Ok, you be here at 7 a.m. on Father's Day, dressed in a suit and bring some casual clothes with you."

Frowning, Max said, "Why 7 a.m. and why a suit?"

Grinning, Hank said, "If you want to hang out with me on Father's Day then the price you have to pay is to go to church with me and Seeley and Parker."

Gasping, Max said, "Church? I'm not Catholic. Booth won't take me to church with him."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Yeah, I know; but, you're going to church with me and I'm going with Seeley and Parker. You don't have a choice. We're going to go from church to Seeley's apartment. We're going to pick up Temperance and then go out to eat breakfast. Then we usually go to a ball game or fishing or something. That's why you need the casual clothes. Take it or leave it."

Sighing, Max said, "I'll take it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sound interesting? Let me know if this sounds interesting. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviewing my story. Please...

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Father's Day had come and Max was at the Retirement home at 6:30 a.m. Walking into the building, Max had checked in at the front desk and then walked down the hallway to Hank's room. Knocking on Hank's door, Max had looked down the hallway at the exit sign. If there was one thing Max was good at, it was knowing where the exits were.

Opening the door, Hank stood standing in the doorway in pants, t-shirt and socks.

Shaking his head, Hank said, "I said 7 a.m. not 6:35 a.m. Don't you have a watch?"

Smiling, Max said, "I didn't want to be late."

Shaking his head, Hank turned back around and walked over to his bed. Picking up his shirt, Hank put it on and then buttoned up his shirt. Picking up his dress shoes, Hank then walked over to his chair and sat down.

Max, feeling fidgety, walked over to the couch and sat down. Holding up a gym bag, Max said, "I brought a change of clothes."

Looking down at his shoes while he slipped them on his feet, Hank said, "Good for you."

Scratching his neck, Max said, "You aren't a morning person are you?"

Looking up, Hank said, "Hell no. I'm a night owl."

Nodding his head, Max said, "I'm a morning person."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "No shit."

Standing up, Hank went into the bathroom to comb his hair.

Max, a little nervous about his plan, picked up a copy of the Sports Illustrated from the couch next to him and flipped the pages. Not looking at anything in the magazine, Max got to the end of the magazine and then put it down.

Hank, finished with his hair, came back into the room and put on his jacket. Sitting back on his chair, Hank looked at Max and said, "You'd better behave yourself at church. I'm not planning on taking a bolt if you do something stupid."

Frowning, Max said, "What?"

Smiling, Hank said, "If the big guy decides to be pissed at you in his house, I don't want to become toast with you; so, you better behave yourself."

Shaking his head, Max said, "I'm not a kid, I know how to behave in church."

Scrunching his mouth, Hank said, "Yeah, well the last time I was in church with Temperance and Seeley, Seeley spent most of the service explaining things to Temperance and some of her questions scared the Hell out of me. She's your daughter and she had to get that from someone. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you."

Shaking his head, Max said, "I never took my kids to church. Their mother did that for awhile; but, then Tempe and Russ got to be teenagers and they didn't want to go anymore; so, they stopped going. Ruth was the only believer in our house."

Staring at Max, Hank said, "That's too bad. I'd hate to be you when you die."

Smiling, Max said, "Well, I'll hate to be me when I die too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

At 7:15 a.m., Max and Hank heard a knock on the door. Hank, standing up, glanced at Max and then walked across the room and opened the door.

Parker, seeing his great-grandfather, rushed forward and hugged Hank. "Happy Father's Day Pops."

Hugging, Parker, Hank said, "Thanks Parker. Where's your Dad?"

Smiling and looking up at Hank, Parker said, "He's coming. He dropped off a big box of cookies in the game room with a Father's Day card for everyone."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Good. Well, come in and we'll wait for him."

Closing the door, Parker turned towards the couch and stopped. "Max, what are you doing here?"

Smiling, Max said, "I'm going to church with you this morning."

A little stunned, Parker said, "Gosh, really? Does Dad know?"

Frowning, Max said, "Well, no. I'm a guest of Hank."

Turning to look at Hank, Parker said, "You invited Max to church?"

Smiling, Hank said, "What can I say Parker, I'm weak."

Frowning, Parker said, "What?"

Patting Parker on the head, Hank said, "Never mind. Max is my guest and he's going to be with us all day."

Smiling, Parker said, "Does Dad and Bones know that?"

Hearing a quick knock on the door and then the door opening, Parker turned around to look at his father. Hank, not wanting to face the music yet, stared at Max.

Booth, walking into the room, called out, "Hey, Pops, you ready to go?" Seeing Max as he came further into the room, Booth stopped and said, "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Max stood up and said, "Happy Father's Day, Booth. Hank invited me to spend the day with him today. We both forgot it was Father's Day; so, I hope you don't mind me tagging along with you guys today."

Frowning suspiciously at Hank, Booth said, "Since when do you forget Father's Day? It's your favorite holiday."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank said, "I'm old so sue me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? I would appreciate it if you would let me know. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading my story. I would appreciate it if you would review my story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

St. Patrick's Catholic Church was Hanks favorite church in the Washington D.C. area. He liked to go to early mass; so, when Booth and Parker picked Hank up they made sure to do it early enough to be there for 8 a.m. mass.

Arriving at the church, Booth managed to get a parking place out front. This pleased Hank because he hated to walk long distances. Getting out of the truck, Max had been impressed with the architecture of the church. It was very pretty and the stone work was pleasing to the eye.

Once Booth's little family was assembled in front of the church, Booth turned to Max and said, "This is church Max."

Frowning, Max said, "I know. Don't worry. I know how to behave in a church."

Sighing, Booth put his right hand on Parker's shoulder and walked into the church, Hank and Max following. Walking over to the pews in the back, Booth let Parker proceed him and then he followed Parker with Max and Hank following. Sitting down, Booth gave Max a glance out of the corners of his eyes and then opening his bible, Booth flipped through the book finding the page he had left off from reading last week and started to read.

Curious, Max leaned over Booth's bible and asked, "What're you reading?"

Frowning, Booth said, "A bible."

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "No kidding. I meant what story are you reading?"

Sighing, Booth said, "It's not a story. It's the book of Ecclesiastes chapter 3".

Nodding his head, Max said, "Which one is that one?"

Putting his left hand up to his forehead, Booth read, "To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven."

Smiling, Max said, "Oh hey I know that one. That's in the song, "Turn, Turn, Turn" by the Byrds. Ruth loved that song. She almost wore that album out playing it so much."

Puffing some air into his mouth and holding his lips closed, Booth stared at Max. Waiting for a minute, Booth said, "Are you done? I mean, I'd hate to be rude and try to read my bible while you talk about music."

Smiling, Max said, "That's ok. Go ahead and read."

Nodding his head, Booth looked down at his bible and continued to read.

Leaning towards Booth, Max said, "You know Pete Seeger wrote that song. The Byrds actually didn't write it. Of course, Pete lifted it from the bible; so, I mean I guess he didn't write all of it. It's a pretty good"

Seeing Booth staring at him with a frown on his face, Max said, "Sorry."

Shaking his head, Booth looked back down at his bible and tried to read, waiting for the next interruption.

Looking down at Booth's Bible, Max said, "You know I remember watching the Byrds sing that song on The Ed Sullivan show when"

Closing his bible with a slam, Booth angrily turned to Max and said, "If you mention the Byrds one more time, I'm going to kick your ass out of this church."

Leaning over and looking at Booth, Hank said, "Seeley. We are in a church. That is no way to talk in church. You know better than that."

Closing his eyes, Booth picked up his bible off of his lap and held against his chest. Max sensing that he may have pissed off Booth turned and faced towards the front of the church. Hank, smiling, rolled his eyes and looked down at his own bible and continued to read.

After awhile, Booth relaxed and put his bible on the pew, between himself and Parker. Seeing that Mass was getting ready to start soon, Booth got out his rosary and started to pray for patience.

Max, seeing the rosary, leaned towards Booth and said, "That's pretty. How come yours is blue and Hank's is black?"

Ignoring Max, Booth continued to pray. Hank, trying to keep Booth from erupting, leaned towards Max and said, "My rosary belonged to my Dad and Seeley's belonged to his mother. His mother inherited that rosary from her grandmother."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Oh. That's nice."

Putting his hand on Max's right arm, Hank leaned over and whispered to Max, "Say one more word between now and the end of mass and I'm going to beat the shit out of you when we leave here. Then I'm going to tell Seeley to leave your ass here and we're going celebrate Father's Day without you."

Startled, Max nodded his head and looked towards the front of the church again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

So much for behaving. What did you think of this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading my story. If you would review this chapter I would really appreciate it. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Max had managed to remain quiet for the rest of the service. He'd found the whole thing pretty interesting; so, he hadn't been as bored as he'd been afraid he would be.

After mass, Booth's little family had waited for most of the parishioners to leave and then got up from their pew and left the church. Hank always said that if you had to run out of the church after the service then the service didn't do you any good.

Walking out into the bright sunlight, Parker looked around and said, "Hey, Dad. I don't think it's going to rain after all."

Smiling, Booth looked up and said, "Well, we do have a forty percent chance this afternoon. We'll just have to hope we're in the lucky sixty percent that keeps the sunshine."

Nodding his head, Parker took the stairs down to the sidewalk, two at a time. Booth, trying to act a little more dignified around his grandfather, walked down the steps with his grandfather, Max trailing behind.

Walking over to the truck, Booth said, "Ok, let's go home and pick up Bones. I'm starving."

Shaking his head, Hank asked, "When aren't you hungry?"

Laughing, Max walked around Booth, opened the back door to the truck and got in.

Entering his truck, Booth looked around to make sure that everyone was buckled into their seatbelt. Before starting his truck, Booth reached into his jacket pocket, retrieved his phone and texted Brennan: Pops invited Max to spend the day with us. Sorry.

Putting his phone back into his jacket pocket, Booth started up his truck and entered traffic. Driving, Booth felt his phone vibrate. Not being able to read the text while driving, Booth ignored the phone. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it said anyways.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Booth parked out front instead of in the parking garage. They were only going to be home long enough to change clothes and then leave again.

Once everyone was out of the truck, they all walked into the apartment foyer, got into the elevator car and rode up to Booth's floor. Getting out, Booth walked down the hall, unlocked the door and walked into his apartment looking for Brennan.

Walking into their bedroom, Booth saw Brennan sitting on the edge of their bed with her arms folded across her chest. Closing the door behind him, Booth walked across the room and sat down next to Brennan.

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth said, "Come on Bones. You and Max have been getting along pretty good lately. It'll be nice to spend the day with our family. You'll see."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I have been getting along with Max lately. That's true. I just don't want to spend Father's Day with him. I don't want him to get the impression that I consider him a noteworthy father."

Putting his arms around Brennan's shoulders, Booth said, "We're celebrating Father's Day for Pops. Pops invited Max to spend the day with him and so that means Max is spending the day with us. I can't tell Pops that Max can't come with us. It would embarrass Pops."

Putting her arms down, Brennan put her left hand on Booth's knee and said, "We are celebrating Father's Day for you too, Booth. This is not just a special day for Hank. You are a wonderful father. Hank was a wonderful parent to you and Jared. My father is not a wonderful father. "

Removing his arm from around Brennan, Booth picked up Brennan's left hand and said, "He's trying, Bones. Give him a chance. He was a good father to you before he and your Mom left and he's tried to be a good father since he came back into his life. Why don't you give him a chance? He does love you."

Looking at Booth's hand holding her hand, Brennan said, "Just because he loves me doesn't mean he is a good father."

Frowning, Booth stood up and said, "Ok, he was a rotten father. I'll go throw the bastard out and tell him to go to Hell."

Pulling Booth's hand towards her, Brennan said, "No wait, Booth. You can't do that. That would embarrass Hank. We'll just let Dad come with us today. We'll know he's with us because of Hank and not because he was an exemplary father."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, Bones. We're just doing this for Hank." Leaning over and kissing her, Booth said, "Let me change my clothes and then we can go to breakfast. I'm starving."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "You're always starving."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, at least I'm consistent."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

While Booth was changing clothes, Brennan left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to add drinks to the cooler and to make extra sandwiches for their picnic. She wanted to make sure there was enough food for everyone this afternoon.

While she was in the kitchen, Parker walked into the room. He had already changed to jeans and a t-shirt and was ready to go. Looking at Brennan making sandwiches, Parker asked, "Did you make those granola bars you said you were going to make?"

Smiling, Brennan reached into the cooler and lifted up a Ziplock bag of granola bars.

Laughing, Parker said, "Alright. I told Mom you were going to make them. She asked me to bring her one when I go home tonight."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I'll put some in a small bag tonight so that you may take them home. I'm glad you like them. They are a very healthy snack."

Smiling, Parker said, "They're delicious. Can we bring some potato chips too?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan turned around and pulled a bag of chips out of a cabinet and handed them to Parker.

Walking into the kitchen, Hank said, "Hey, I'm hungry. What's the hold up?"

Walking into the kitchen behind Hank, Booth said, "Yeah, what is the hold up? I'm wasting away."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I'm almost finished making the extra sandwiches. If I had been warned earlier that Dad was coming with us then you wouldn't have to suffer through this delay."

Sighing, Booth said, "Ok, we get it. We should have told you sooner. We made a mistake. The next time we'll know better."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Hank and then Booth and said, "It would be wiser if there if there wasn't a next time."

Oooooooooooo

Brennan is irritated. What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I love to read them and see what you think about what I've written.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Breakfast at the Royal Diner was a must for Parker. He loved the pancakes and French toast they served; so, Booth always took Parker there for special occasions. They had found a table at the back of the Diner; but, because there were five of them, they had to put a chair at the end of the table for Parker to sit on. Brennan sat next to the window and Booth between Brennan and Parker. Max and Hank sat across from them and pulled out menus since they weren't as familiar with the Diner's food as Booth and Brennan were.

After ordering their food, Max asked, "What are we going to do after breakfast?"

Smiling, Parker said, "We're going fishing and have a picnic."

Smiling, Hank ruffled Parker's hair and said, "Fishing. Well that's great. It's been a while since we did that."

Curious, Max asked, "How come?"

Pointing at Booth, Hank said, "Seeley is not a big fan of fishing. He says it's boring."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "It is boring; but, hey you like it and it's your day. I want you to have fun today."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "It's your day too Shrimp. If you don't want to go fishing then we don't have to."

Smiling, Seeley said, "Nah, it's ok. You and Parker like to fish; so, that's what we're going to do. We went to the ball game last year, this year we'll fish."

Nodding his head, Parker said, "I've got a new rod and reel. Mom gave it to me for my birthday."

Looking up, Booth saw their food arriving and said, "Alright, food."

Putting the plates in front of everyone, Rose said, "If you guys need anything else please let me know."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Thanks, Rose. Everything looks great."

Picking up a piece of bacon, Booth folded it in to his mouth. Looking down at his plate, Booth saw Brennan snatch a tator tot from his plate and then Parker do the same.

"Hey, eat you own food, you two." Booth said with exasperation.

Laughing, Brennan said, "I don't have any tator tots, Booth."

Turning, Booth poked his finger at Brennan's nose and said, "You could have ordered some, you know."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Why should I? You ordered a double portion of tator tots. You couldn't possibly eat all of those along with bacon, three eggs, French toast and sausage."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I only ordered a double portion of tator tots because you are a potato thief. I have yet to eat a whole order of anything potatoey with you around."

Frowning, Brennan said, "Potatoey is not a word."

Interrupting, Hank said, "Are you planning on eating or arguing all morning?"

A little indignant, Brennan said, "We aren't arguing. We are merely talking about potatoes."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "Yeah, I don't think so."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had watched his tator tots leave his plate one at a time and not by any effort on his part. Watching them disappear, Booth finally saw the last tot being picked up. Grasping Brennan's hand, Booth said, "Ok, I get the last tator tot, Bones. I was the one who ordered them."

Shaking her head, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Ownership is ninety percent of the law, Booth."

Holding her hand and preventing her from eating his last tot, Booth said, "That's possession is nine tenths of the law, Bones and that tot belongs to me."

Trying to move her hand closer to her mouth, Booth held her hand firmly in his not allowing her to move her hand. Smiling, Brennan reached over with her left hand taking the tot out of her right hand and popped it into her mouth.

Smiling, Brennan said, "You should have ordered more tator tots, Booth."

Frowning, Booth reached over with his left hand and took Brennan's last piece of buttered toast off of her plate and took a large bite out of it.

Surprised, Brennan said, "Hey, that's my toast. I wanted that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Ownership is ninety percent of the law, Bones." Smiling, he then popped the rest of the toast in his mouth and ate it.

Shaking his head, Hank said, "If you children are done playing, I'm ready to go fishing."

Smiling, Booth looked at his grandfather and said, "I'm done." Looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Are you done?"

Nodding her head and wiping her hands on a napkin, Brennan said, "Oh yes, I'm done. Of course I wouldn't be if someone hadn't stolen my toast."

Frowning, Booth said, "Hey, you're the one who started it by taking most of my tator tots."

Sighing, Max said, "God, isn't love grand?"

Ooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm glad you're still sticking with my story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once they had left the Diner, everyone had got into Booth's SUV and buckled up. Well, almost everyone. After arguing about seat belts for about eight minutes, Booth entered traffic and made his way to I-395 South.

Curious, Max asked Booth, "Hey, Booth, where are we going?"

Still angry that he was wearing a seat belt, Booth said, "You'll find out when we get there."

Sighing, Brennan said, "We're going to Burke Lake, Dad."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Fine by me. I've never been there before. I like going to new places. How long will it take to get there?"

Frowning, Booth said, "It'll take as long as it takes."

Rolling his eyes, Hank said, "It takes over a half hour or so depending upon traffic and whether or not Seeley is in a pissed mood or not. If he's in a pissed mood, we'll get there in less than twenty minutes."

Glancing at his rear view mirror, Booth said, "Hey, I am not in a pissed mood. I just don't think it's necessary to ask me a lot of questions when I'm driving."

Laughing, Hank said, "Yeah, I really don't think so."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After they had arrived at Burke Lake, Booth found a parking place near where they wanted to fish. Opening the back of the truck, everyone grabbed something to carry. Once they made their way to the lake, Booth set up some lawn chairs for Hank, Max and Parker and then helped Brennan put down blankets under a nearby tree. Once they had the cooler and bags that he and Brennan had prepared for their day of fishing placed on the blanket in the shade of the tree, Booth sat down under the tree and watched the rest of his male relatives preparing their fishing equipment to fish from the comfort of their chairs. Booth had given Max his rod and reel and was pleased that he didn't have to fish.

Watching Booth sit down with his back next to the tree, Brennan saw him move his legs apart and pat the blanket in front of him. Smiling, she sat down in front of Booth between his legs and then leaned back against him.

Moving his arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach, Booth said, "Hey there."

Glancing up at Booth's face, Brennan said, "So you're not angry at me any more?"

Leaning down and kissing her, Booth said, "I wasn't angry at you, I was irritated. That isn't the same thing."

Shaking her head, Brennan kissed Booth and turned back to face the river. Putting her hands on his, Brennan said, "Happy Father's Day, Booth."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones."

Looking back at Booth and his daughter, Max turned to look at Hank said, "You do know that if we weren't here they'd be making out like crazy right now."

Smiling, Hank said, "The day is young, if they feel like making out, us being here isn't going to stop them."

Laughing, Parker said, "God they kiss all of the time. You get used to it after awhile."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After they had eaten lunch, Parker and Hank went back to fishing and Max decided to take a walk around at least a part of the lake. Booth and Brennan leaning against the tree again, were slowly falling asleep when Parker let out an exuberant yell.

Looking over at Parker, Booth and Brennan saw an excited Parker holding up a fairly decent size fish.

Squinting, Brennan asked, "What did he catch?"

Looking at the fish, Booth said, "I have no idea. It's too far away to tell and I don't really care anyways. Don't tell Parker that. I wouldn't want him to think I don't care about what he's doing."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "But you don't care."

Hugging Brennan and nuzzling her ear, Booth said, "Yeah, but I don't want him to know that."

Crossing her ankles, Brennan smiled at Parker and said, "You're a good father, Booth."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan's ear and said, "Thanks. I try."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for a little while, when he felt Brennan move away from him. Waking up, Booth said, "What's the matter? Where are you going?"

Standing up, Brennan looked down at Booth and said, "I heard some thunder in the distance. I think we should pick up most of our things and take them back to the truck. That way, if it starts to rain, we won't have to worry about carrying our things in the rain."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up and picked up the cooler. Looking over at Hank, Parker and Max fishing, Booth called out, "It's thundering. You might want to consider getting ready to go."

Frowning, Max said, "The thunder is far away Booth. Don't be an old maid."

Glancing up at the sky and then back at Max, Booth called out, "If it gets any closer we're leaving."

Turning and looking at Hank, Max said, "God, he's such a nervous Nellie."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank said, "He wouldn't be Seeley if he wasn't."

Ooooooooooooooooo

After they had carried the cooler and bags plus two of the blankets back to the truck, Booth and Brennan came back and sat down under the tree again. Alert to the possibility that the weather may turn bad, neither were inclined to fall back asleep.

They had started to kiss when they both heard the thunder again. Shaking his head, Booth said, "That's closer. I think we should leave."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I concur. The clouds overhead appear to be getting darker and the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration recommends that if the time between a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder is less that 30 seconds then you should move to a safer location."

Frowning, Booth said, "How far away is lighting when it takes 30 seconds for you to hear the thunder?"

Looking at Max cast his rod, Brennan said, "Six miles."

Looking up at the darkening sky, Booth said, "Damn it. Get up Bones. We have to leave, I think that last flash/bang was 20 seconds. How far away is that?"

Looking at Booth, Brennan said, "Four miles."

After both Booth and Brennan stood up, both grabbed a blanket and Booth called out to the fisherman near the lake, "Ok, that's it. We have to go, now."

Hank and Parker, hearing the insistence in Booth's voice, reeled in their line and stood up. Picking up their chairs and tackle boxes, they both walked back to where Booth and Brennan were standing. Max, irritated, slowly reeled in his line and slowly picked up his chair.

Staring at everyone else walking away from the tree and back to the truck, Max sighed and called out, "You guys are the worst worry warts I've ever seen."

Taking his time, Max had just moved past the tree when a flash/bang occurred almost immediately and a bolt of lightening struck the tree behind him. Bowled over from the shock, Max fell to the ground and yelled, "Shit."

Scrambling up, Max grabbed Booth's rod and reel, left the aluminum chair behind and ran towards the truck. Arriving just as the sky opened up and the rain began to pour, a drenched Max hurriedly opened the back passenger door of the truck and scrambled in.

Slamming the door shut, Max turned to Hank and said, "Damn it, I was almost fried out there."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "I told you to behave in church."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max was almost toast after all. Let me know what you thought of my story. Thanks. I'm going to add to this story. I just don't have anything written right now.

Penandra sent me an article she found about lightning and how men are more likely to be struck than women. I kind of twisted the article a little bit to use in my story. Thanks Penny.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones,

Ooooooooooooooo

The end of the week had been a long and difficult one. Booth had been called in on a kidnapping case and had been trying to help track down as many leads as possible. A grandfather had kidnapped his granddaughter and so far they had been unable to locate the grandfather or the child. The mother of the child, Rosalie Thibodaux, had originally called her father to complain that he was late returning her daughter, Grace, from the camping trip her father had arranged. When Bill Cox had answered his phone he had been irritated and had told his daughter that she was smothering her daughter and him and he was thinking about just taking off for a few weeks and giving Grace a break from her mother's constant meddling in Grace's life. Unpleasant words had been exchanged and the call had been ended by Bill.

Bill was supposed to drop Grace off at home by 3 p.m. that Friday; but, Rosalie had given her father extra time just in case traffic was bad. When the clock face had finally shown 8 p.m., Rosalie had panicked and called the police. Since her daughter had been taken across state lines for the camping trip, the FBI had been contacted. Rosalie lived in the D. C. area and Bill and Grace had gone to Cowans Gap State Park in Pennsylvania for their camping trip. Grace was ten years old and an Amber Alert had been initiated in the Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia area. It had been a difficult three days and there was still no sign of the child or the grandfather.

Booth had been working with the Pennsylvania State Police and had driven up to Fulton County to see if he could be of any help. Booth had taken Sweets with him to see if his profiling skills would be of help. Booth and Sweets had been in Fulton County for about seven hours when the State Police had let Booth know that the child and her grandfather had been found. Apparently Bill Cox had been driving down Sidling Hill towards McConnellsburg when he'd veered off the road and down a very steep embankment into some trees. Bill's truck was not noticeable from the road; but, a brother and sister who had been out trying to find their dog, who had run away for the twentieth time, found the truck in some woods below the road and about a mile from their house. The brother had called 911 as soon as he could get home. The sister's cell phone's battery had died and she had climbed up the embankment and stood on the side of the road so the police would know where to look.

Bill was dead and the girl was in critical condition. Grace had been taken to the hospital in McConnellsburg. Booth, hearing the news, had driven himself and Sweets to the hospital to see if the child would be able to tell them what had happened. Arriving at the ICU unit of the hospital, Booth had been met by Captain Diehl who had told him that before the girl had been taken into surgery she had told him that she and her grandfather had driven over to the Walmart in Everett, Pa and were on the way over to McConnellsburg to get pizza at Mama's Pizza for lunch. Her grandfather had been yelling at Graces' mother on the phone and lost control of his truck, veering to the right, off the road and down the embankment. Grace's leg had been pinned under the crushed dashboard and had been unable to move. She had watched her grandfather die.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Booth could do so, he had left McConnellsburg and had driven back to D.C. with Sweets. Sweets had tried to initiate a conversation with Booth several times; but, Booth had remained silent. After awhile, Sweets realized that Booth was in one of his moods; so, he had sat back and watched the scenery go by.

Arriving back at D.C., Booth had gone over to the Hoover and had reported in. Once everyone had been contacted that needed to be and he was sure that Rosalie was on the way to McConnellsburg to be with her daughter, Booth went home.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth found a large piece of paper taped to the front door with a big red heart drawn on it and the words "Happy Father's Day" written in black magic marker below the heart. Smiling, Booth carefully took the heart off of the door and walked into the quiet house. It was 10:24 and everyone had gone to bed. He had called Brennan to let her know he would be home some time that night; but, he hadn't known when. Not sure how late Booth would be, Brennan had told Christine she would have go to bed at her regular time.

Walking quietly across the living room, Booth put his gun and badge in his safe and then walked upstairs. Walking quietly down the hallway, Booth walked into Christine's room and then as quietly as he could, Booth has walked over to Christine's bed and kneeled down next to it. Staring at his daughter, Booth sat back on his heels and smiled.

After a few minutes, Booth stood up and left his daughter's room. Walking down the hallway to his bedroom, Booth found another piece of paper taped to his bedroom door, "Wake me up."

Still carrying his Father's Day message, Booth opened the bedroom door and walked in. Standing still, Booth watched Brennan sleeping. Hating to wake her up; but, knowing that if he didn't she probably would have something to say about it, Booth walked across the room and sat down on the bed. Leaning over Brennan, Booth put his right hand on her shoulder and said, "Wake up, Bones. I'm home."

Sighing, Brennan opened her eyes and looked at Booth. Smiling, Brennan reached under her pillow and handed Booth a small jewelry box. Puzzled, Booth put his drawing on the floor and then took the box and lifted the lid to look inside. Smiling, Booth reached in and pulled out a gold necklace with a St. Michael the Archangel medal attached.

Smiling, Booth looked at the medal and said, "Hey, this is nice."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Christine wanted to get that for you for Father's Day. This saint is the patron saint of police officers."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "Christine is only four, how does she know about St. Michael?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "Dad told her."

Squinting his eyes, Booth looked at the necklace and then at Brennan. "Should I be worried that Max is giving religious instruction to my daughter?"

Laughing, Brennan closed her eyes and laid her head back down on her pillow. Reaching out her hand and placing it on Booth's back, Brennan said, "I would if I were you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Are you bored with this story line yet? Let me know. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading this story. This is a very short chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max was feeling a little lonely. He was usually a very self contained person and didn't need company to be happy; but, Father's Day was coming and for the first time in three years he was going to be alone.

Three years ago, he'd managed to get Hank Booth to invite him to visit Hank on Father's Day so that he could be near Tempe on that day. That day had turned out to be very nice and Max remembered it very fondly, well except for the part where he was almost barbequed by lightning.

Last year he'd helped his daughter evade an FBI arrest warrant and he had been with her and his granddaughter, Christine, on Father's Day. That day hadn't been a very happy one since Tempe had been in a sad and guilt ridden mood on that day. He understood that Booth was celebrating that day by himself, without his children; but, Max had managed to get that drawing in Booth's mail before Father's Day; so, at least Booth knew that Tempe and Christine were safe. Max knew it sucked to be Booth that Father's Day; but, Max had reveled in the fact that he was with his daughter and granddaughter on that day. Tempe may have been sad; but, he certainly wasn't.

Now another Father's Day was almost here and he hadn't been invited by either one of his children to spend the day with them. He had called Russ about coming down for a visit; but, Russ had told him that his in-laws were going on a cruise to the Virgin Islands that week and Russ, Amy and the kids had been invited to come along. Since the in-laws were paying for the whole thing, Russ wasn't about to turn the cruise down.

Max had then called Tempe to see what she was doing on Father's Day and he had been told that she, Booth, Christine and Hank were all going to a ball game that day. They were driving up to Philadelphia for the game that was being played on Saturday and Sunday and would be back Sunday night. Even though Max had hinted around that he would like to come with them, Tempe hadn't invited him along.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Max had been pouting all morning and had stayed in his apartment until the mail arrived. Looking for something to do, Max had gone down to the lobby to collect his mail. When he'd opened the mail box he'd found a large envelope folded in the box. Seeing that it didn't have a return address on it sparked Max's curiosity. He had a few acquaintances that contacted him once in awhile and some of them didn't use return addresses on their mail. It was safer that way.

Waiting to open the envelope until he'd reached his apartment, Max walked into his living room and sat down on his couch. Opening the envelope, Max saw a folded sheet of paper and a legal size envelope.

Unfolding the sheet of paper, Max found himself looking at a drawing. The drawing was of three outlined hands. A large hand, a medium sized hand and a toddler sized hand. Each hand was nestled into the next one. The smallest sized hand had an accurately rendered drawing of a human heart in the center of the palm. Next to the hand prints were the words: Happy Father's Day Dad.

Smiling, Max laid the drawing down next to him on the couch and then opened the legal size envelope. In the envelope he found two Philadelphia Phillies/Atlanta Braves tickets for the weekend of Father's Day. There was also a reservation for a hotel near the ball park and a round trip plane ticket to Philadelphia.

Smiling, Max called his daughter.

"Brennan"

Holding the drawing in his left hand, Max said, "Thanks, Tempe."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You're welcome Dad. Booth felt it only right that since you didn't get to hang out with Hank last Father's Day that you get to do so this year."

Feeling his eyes well up, Max said, "You tell that stupid cop of your, thanks, Honey."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "If it's alright with you, Dad, I'll rephrase that."

Rubbing the tears off of his cheeks, Max said, "You do that Honey. I wouldn't want to make Booth cry."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this was a short story. I hope you liked it anyways. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

I had a request to expand this short story into a trip to Philadelphia. Your wish is my command. The length of this chapter should make up for the last one.

Thanks for all of the kind words. They really make my day.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Max had seriously considered trading in his plane ticket for a ride on Amtrak; but, he'd found out that Booth had arranged for a cousin of his to pick Max up at the airport in Philadelphia and the last thing he wanted to do was screw up Booth's plans. Besides, if Booth had a cousin this was the first time he was hearing about it and he wanted to meet the guy. Who knew what kind of info he could get out of the guy about Booth.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Max had settled in to his seat waiting for his flight to leave when the lady sitting next to him spoke to him. She appeared to be around 50 years old and sort of average looking. Her friendly smile and button nose were irresistible to Max; so, he turned to her and answered her.

"Yeah, I'm going to Philly for the weekend. My daughter and son-in-law wanted me to fly up to spend the weekend with them for Father's Day."

Smiling, the lady said, "I'm Lena by the way. How long have your daughter and her husband been living in Philly?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Oh they don't live in Philly. They live in D.C., I'm just flying up to meet them there for the weekend."

Appearing to be curious, Lena said, "They flew up there earlier?"

Shaking his head again, Max said, "Nah, they're driving up. My son-in-law's grandfather isn't a big fan of air travel."

Scratching her head, Lena asked, "Why didn't you drive up with them?"

Laughing, Max said, "God no, Honey. You would not want to drive long distances with my son-in-law. He's a moody son of a bitch. If you talk too much or try to have an interesting conversation with him; he gets annoyed. Only my daughter talks to him when they're traveling. She keeps him calm and doesn't put up with any bullshit from him."

Smiling, Lena said, "He sounds like a bundle of nerves to me. He must have a stressful job."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, he's a FBI Agent. He's a criminal investigator. He handles gruesome murders all of the time. His grandfather says that's why he so grumpy all of the time around everyone except Tempe. Tempe is my daughter. If you had to deal with bodies all of the time and horrible murderers your patience might be shot too."

Nodding her head knowingly, Lena said, "So your son-in-law isn't a people person?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Oh no. Booth, that's my son-in-law, could charm the pants off you in sixty seconds or less. The guy oozes charm when he wants too. He likes people, he's really just impatient with people he knows and of course family."

Puzzled, Lena asked, "How come? I'd think the people he knows would be the ones he would have the most patience with."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Booth works with geniuses and although the guy is smart and probably has a high IQ himself he really doesn't have a lot of patience with eggheads. When it comes to family, I guess he does get along with most of his family. He loves my daughter and their daughter and he has a son from a previous relationship that he adores. My granddaughter already has the knucklehead wrapped around her two year old fingers. He just doesn't get along with his brother and I have a tendency to annoy him because I'm too cheerful. I try to see the sunlight even at midnight and Booth hates that."

Looking at the air hostess talking about air safety, Lena leaned towards Max and whispered, "It sounds like your daughter gets a long pretty good with Booth though. What does she do for a living?"

Leaning towards Lena, Max said, "Oh, she's a forensic anthropologist. She's the best in her field. She's been written up in a lot of magazines and stuff. She also works for the FBI."

Eyes widening, Lena said, "I know what an anthropologist is. Why would she be working with the FBI?"

Glancing at the air hostess, Max said, "She goes to murder scenes with Booth and she helps him to find out how murder victims die. Some of the bodies they have to deal with would make me or you throw up. Tempe says the worse body she ever had to deal with was when they found a body so messed up it just looked like a pile of chili con carne."

Swallowing, Lena looked a little pale and said, "Let's not talk about bodies or the fact that they look like food."

Patting her knee, Max said, "Yeah, no problem. That makes me a little ill when I think about it myself."

Noticing the air hostess giving them dirty looks, Max and Lena stopped talking.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After they were in the air, Lena leaned towards Max and said, "I'm not so sure flying between D.C and Philadelphia is any quicker than driving would be. I mean the flight is short; but, after you add an hour to get into the plane and an hour or so to get off and get your luggage, you've used up at least two and a half hours. I think driving the route takes about three hours."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Yeah; but, it's safer and you get to avoid road rage."

Smiling, Lena said, "Yea, my husband is one of those loose canons. He doesn't have the patience God gave an ant."

Nodding his head, Max said, "I know what you mean. My son-in-law is a good driver; but, he goes nuts when people cut him off. If they knew who they were doing that too they wouldn't do it."

Glancing at the air hostess who was talking to someone up at the front of the plane, Lena said, "Because he's a FBI agent?"

Shaking his head, Max said, "Nah, because he's a veteran of three wars and he's a sniper."

Laughing, Lena said, "Oh, I see. Yes, I don't think I'd want to push his buttons either."

Picking up her magazine from her lap, Lena glanced around the plane and said, "I have been trying to read this magazine for a week now. If you don't mind, I'm going to read for awhile."

Smiling, Max said, "No problem. I have a book to read."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the trip was uneventful and quiet. Max had noticed that Lena looked up from her magazine all through the flight and looked around the cabin of the plane. Whenever she saw someone move, she looked at them.

Finally out of curiosity, Max said, "Don't worry, Lena. With all of the security they have now we aren't likely to be high jacked or anything. Flying is safer than driving."

Smiling, Lena said, "Yeah, I know."

Curious, Max asked, "I forgot to ask, what do you do for a living?"

Cocking her head to the side, Lena said, "Oh, I'm an Air Marshall. Booth told me to make sure you had safe trip."

Swallowing, Max asked, "You know Booth?"

Laughing, Lena said, "Oh sure. I dated a friend of his a few years ago when Booth was fresh out of Quantico."

Nodding his head, Max said, "You just let me prattle on about him."

Nodding her head, Lena said, "Yeah, Booth said you'd be entertaining."

Sighing, Max said, "He would."

Laughing, Lena patted Max's knee and said, "Don't worry. I won't repeat anything you said. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to hear about our conversation anyway."

Relieved, Max said, "Thanks. Thank you."

Nodding her head, Lena scanned the cabin and then stared straight ahead. She knew Max was done talking.

Leaning towards Max, Lena said, "By the way, Booth is one of the best snipers that the FBI has. You can't be that good and be fidgety. When he wants to be still, he can be. If I were you I wouldn't want him to be that still around me."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, good point."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Was this any good? Let me know. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for reviewing my story. Like all writers every where. I really love it when you review. Hint, Hint.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After collecting his suitcase, Max walked to the main entrance to the airport. Looking around, Max saw a woman holding up a piece of paper with his name written in large letters on it. Walking over to the woman, Max noticed that she had dark hair and chocolate eyes. If anything, Max thought she looked like a very sexy, very feminine version of Booth.

Smiling, Max walked over to where the woman was standing and said, "I'm Max. Are you Booth's cousin?"

Nodding her head, the attractive woman said, "Yeah, I'm Nina. Seeley told me to take good care of you and make sure that you arrive at the hotel in good shape. You have a room next to Uncle Hank's room."

Wiggling his eye brows, Max said, "Booth didn't say his cousin was such a beautiful woman. I was expecting a guy."

Laughing, Nina said, "That's Seeley. You didn't ask and he didn't say. If you'll follow me, my car is right outside."

Walking out of the main entrance, Nina walked over to her car and opened the trunk. Walking around the car, Nina got into the driver's side and waited for Max. Putting his bag inside, he closed the trunk and walked around to the front passenger side. Getting into the car, Max noticed a security guard put his index finger to his cap and wink at Nina.

Getting in, Max asked, "How did you manage to park out front and not have your car towed?"

Laughing, Nina pulled a placard off the dashboard and handed it to Max. Looking at the sign, Max saw the words, Philadelphia Police Dept. - Homicide.

Sighing, Max said, "You're a cop."

Smiling, Nina started her car and pulled away from the curb. Watching for pedestrians, Nina said, "Sure am. I've been one of Philadelphia's finest for twenty years. I've been a homicide detective for fifteen."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Maybe I should take a cab. I can't imagine you're supposed to ferry civilians around on the tax payers dime."

Shaking her head, Nina said, "Nah, it's ok. It's my lunch hour and besides Seeley would kick my ass if I didn't make sure you got to the hotel."

Puzzled, Max said, "I didn't know Booth had a cousin."

Shrugging her shoulders, Nina said, "Yeah well, I'm really not his cousin. His grandfather and my grandfather were brothers. Seeley and I are like third cousins, or first cousins two or three times removed or something. I don't really know how that works. Dad says Seeley and I are kissing cousins."

Curious, Max said, "What's a kissing cousin?"

Laughing, Nina said, "It means Seeley and I could legally get married if we wanted to. The church and the state of Pennsylvania wouldn't care."

Nodding his head, Max asked, "Did you guys date or something? Did you think about getting married?"

Smiling, Nina said, "Please, my grandfather and Uncle Hank would have killed us if we'd shown any sexual attraction to each other. Seeley is a good looking guy; but, I don't boink family."

Nodding his head, Max said, "You're a very attractive woman. I bet you're married."

Laughing, Nina said, "Yeah, I am. Seeley warned me about you, you know. You might want to consider a couple of things. One, I could break you like a rotten twig if I wanted to. I can take care of myself most of the time and when I can't there's number two to consider, my husband is bigger that Seeley is and he doesn't have a very good sense of humor when it comes to guys hitting on me. Plus he's a captain on the police force and he's not above using his gun to intimidate people."

Nodding, Max said, "He sounds familiar. Just for the record, I'm not hitting on you. I was just asking you if you're married."

Laughing, Nina said, "Sure you were."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hotel, Nina parked in the parking garage and got out of her car. Walking around to the back of the car, Nina opened the trunk so Max could get his luggage out.

Once the bag was out, Nina said, "Come on. We'll get you checked in and up to your room. Once Seeley knows you're here and I say hello to Uncle Hank, I have to go back to work."

Frowning, Max said, "Hey, I don't need a babysitter."

Laughing, Nina said, "I'm not your babysitter, Max. I'm your warden until I get you delivered to your room."

Sighing, Max followed Nina to the main lobby of the hotel. Arriving at the front desk, Nina said, "Reservation for Max Keenan."

The hotel clerk smiled and pulled out the paper work for Max to sign. Looking at Nina instead of Max, Fred said, "Your rooms already paid for sir. I hope you enjoy your stay. Turning to look at Max, Fred handed a room electronic key to Max.

Taking the electronic key, Max asked, "Who paid for the room?"

Shaking his head, Fred said, "I'm not at liberty to say, sir. Enjoy your stay with us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max turned around and hurried after Nina who was walking towards the elevators.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving on his floor, Nina and Max exited the elevator. Walking down the hallway, Nina pointed at room 703 and said, "There you go. Uncle Hank is in 702 and Seeley and the family are in 701."

Walking over to room 701, Nina knocked on the door and waited. Max, opening the door to room 703 stepped inside and then held the door open and waited.

Booth opening the door to room 701, smiled and said, "Nina. Long time no see kid. Come on in, Bones is unpacking."

Smiling, Nina said, "He was very nice Seeley. He didn't give me a lick of trouble."

Laughing, Booth asked, "Before or after you showed him your gun?"

Poking Booth in the chest, Nina said, "Nah, I just mentioned my husband, Steven."

Grinning, Booth said, "Yeah, that'd do it."

Closing the door after Nina walked into the room, Booth walked towards the bedroom to let Brennan know that Max was safely in the hotel.

Shaking his head, Max said under his breath, "I can see this is going to be an interesting Father's day."

Oooooooooooooooo

What do you think?


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome to my story. We're in Philadelphia right now. It's a Father's Day weekend. Let's see what the Booth and Brennan family are up to.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

After putting his luggage on the bed in his hotel room, Max left his room and walked two doors down to room 701. Knocking, Max waited. After a couple of minutes had passed, Max had raised his hand to knock again when the door opened.

Opening the door and seeing Max's hand raised, Booth stepped back and said, "Patience is a virtue, Max."

Laughing, Max said, "Well that's the ice berg calling the ice cube cold."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned around and walked back into his room. Entering the hotel room, Max noticed that the hotel room had a living room attached to the bedroom and bathroom.

Whistling, Max said, "Wow, nice room."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes it is."

Seeing that the sarcasm was wasted, Max said, "How about some lunch? I'm hungry."

Hank, walking through the doorway inset between his room and Booth and Brennan's room, turned towards Max and said, "We've been waiting for you."

Looking past Hank, Max said, "Where's Nina? Is she going to join us for lunch?"

Shaking his head, Hank said, "Nah, she's got a case she's working on and her boss is a real pain in the ass."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, I'll let Steven know you said that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank said, "Go a head. If he gets rough with me the next time I see him, I know what to do."

Laughing Booth said, "Yeah, sic Nina on him."

Smiling, Hank said, "Yeah, it was real funny the last time they did that unarmed hand to hand combat thing and she tossed him over her shoulder."

Brennan looked up and said, "I could do the same thing if you'd like to see. I'm sure Booth wouldn't mind letting me demonstrate using him."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Pass. No way. You want to demonstrate that stuff wait until tomorrow and ask Steven if you can use him as a practice dummy. You're not throwing me and that's a fact."

Annoyed, Brennan said, "I won't hurt you Booth. I'd be very careful. I meerly wanted to show Dad and Hank that a smaller woman can throw a man larger than she is with little or no effort if she's properly trained."

Seeing that Hank was getting annoyed with their bickering, Booth picked up Christine from the floor where she had been playing with a purple and pink tiger and said, "Max, We're eating down stairs. This hotel has a very nice restaurant."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Fine by me. Only, let me pay the bill for lunch, you and Tempe have already done too much for me already."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "If you want to, sure."

Oooooooooooooooooo

They'd arrived at the dining room and had ordered their lunch when Christine got bored. Slapping her hands against the tray in front of her, Christine started saying "Daddy" over and over again. Booth, realizing that Christine wasn't going to be quiet as long has she had a goal in mind; stood up and started to walk around the table.

Max who was sitting next to Christine held up his hand and said, "That's ok, Booth. Let me handle it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sat down and watched Max lean over and pick up Christine. Holding her in his lap, Max said, "Hey Christine. How about letting Grandpa Max hold you for a little while."

Christine, seeing her father sit back down and finding herself sitting in someone else's lap, let out a piercing scream and the started yelling "Daddy".

Amused, Booth sat and watched Max try to jiggle Christine and then kiss her on the cheek to divert her attention. Christine, frustrated that her demand wasn't being met, screamed even louder, causing many ugly looks to be shot at their table.

Booth, deciding that being asked to leave would ruin their lunch plans, stood up and walked around the table. Bending over Max, Booth lifted Christine high in the air and then lowered her slowly towards his upraised face. Finally getting her close enough, Booth kissed Christine on the nose and then said, "Ok, Sweetheart. We need to be quiet now."

Smiling, Christine put her hands on Booth's cheeks and said, "Daddy, not gwanpy Daddy."

Lowering Christine until she was being held against his chest, Booth said, "Got it, you want Daddy. We all got that one."

Carrying her back around to his side of the table, Booth sat down allowing Christine to see her mother . Standing in Booths' lap, Christine pointed at Brennan and said, "Mommy."

Understanding the game Christine was playing, Booth stood up and walked Christine back around the table. Handing her to Brennan, Booth said, "She's all yours Bones."

Smiling, Brennan held Christine against her chest and leaned down and kissed her.

Sighing, Max said, "I take it this is a game that she plays a lot."

Nodding, Brennan said, "Oh, yes. Booth calls it ring around the baby. Apparently it's a play on a children's game that is based upon a poem about the plague."

Frowning, Max said, "What?"

Laughing, Hank said, "Come on Max, you never heard of Ring around the Rosey?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "Sure, I just didn't know it was about the Black Death."

Smiling, Hank said, "I've gotten a pretty good education hanging around Temperance. Of course, Seeley soaks that stuff up like a sponge."

Smiling, Booth said, "Well, if you hear stuff often enough, you can't help but remember it."

Christine, seeing her father talking to Hank, squealed, "Daddy."

Standing up and walking back around the table, Booth picked up Christine from Brennan's lap and called their waitress over. Holding Christine in his arms, Booth said, "Could we get our lunch to go? Once my daughter starts playing her game it takes awhile for her to want to stop. We'll eat in our room."

Relieved, the waitress left to let the chef know that the order was to go. Grateful, the other patrons smiled and thanked God for a lucky break and a considerate parent.

Christine leaning down towards her mother, yelled, "Mommy".

BBBBBBBBBBBB

I little bit of fluffy nothing I guess. I just liked the idea of Christine using her parents in a game. What do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

We're still in Philadelphia.

Thanks for reading my story. I know there are a lot of choices out there. Thanks for stopping by. I hope you're in the mood for more fluff.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once lunch had arrived, everyone grabbed their to go container and carried them back up to room 701. The living room had a dining room table and chairs for four. Placing the containers on the table, everyone took a seat.

Christine, who had finally tired of her game, said, "Down Mommy."

Smiling, Brennan stood up and walked over to where Christine's toys lay on the floor and placed Christine next to her pink and purple tiger.

Christine, seeing her favorite toy, leaned over, grabbed it and hugged it. Smiling at her mother, Christine said, "Pinky."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Yes, he is pink. He's also purple although I told your father that a pink and purple tiger was ridiculous at best and grossly inaccurate at it's worse."

Laughing, Christine nodded her head and said, "Pinky and purply."

Laughing, Booth called out to Brennan, "Hear that pinky and purply. She's learning her colors already. She's a genius just like her mother."

Smiling, Brennan looked at Christine and asked, "Would you like something to eat?"

Nodding her head, Christine said, "I hungry Mommy."

Calling out to Christine, Booth said, "Hey, Christine. You want some French Fries?"

Hearing her favorite food being mentioned, Christine ran around her mother and over to where Booth was sitting. Grabbing his right knee, Christine said, "I hungry Daddy."

Nodding, Booth scooped up his daughter and sat her on his lap. Looking at Max, Booth said, "She loves potatoes."

Smiling, Max said, "I see the acorn didn't fall far from the tree."

Brennan sitting down next to Booth said, "I don't know what that means."

Watching Brennan take some fries out of his to-go box, Booth laughed and said, "It means that Christine is going to be a potato thief just like you are some day."

Frowning, Brennan said, "I am not a potato thief. We're married and from what I understand about it, half of everything you own is mine and half of everything I own is yours."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "So because you and I are married that gives you the right to eat half of everything on my plate?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course, just like you can eat half of everything on my plate."

Looking at her salad with yogurt dressing, Booth said, "Yeah, that would be fine; but, you hardly ever order anything that I would actually want to eat."

Hank, holding up his hands, said, "For once, can we just have a meal in peace and quiet. Do we really need to have a potato war every time you eat?"

A little indignant, Brennan said, "We do not argue about potatoes every time we eat."

Smiling, Hank said, "Yeah, only because you don't eat potatoes with every meal."

Laughing, Max said, "Booth, if you want Tempe to stop taking food off of your plate why don't you just stop ordering potatoes?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Why the Hell would I deprive myself of French Fries just because Bones doesn't have any self control?"

Feeling Brennan hit his left arm pretty hard, Booth said, "Hey, I calls them like I sees them."

Appalled at Booth syntax, Brennan said, "Booth, please be careful with your diction. I don't want Christine to mis-learn the English language."

Smiling, Booth said, "Why?

Christine hearing her favorite word, said, "Why?"

Eyes widening, Brennan said, "Booth, you did that on purpose."

Christine, looking at her mother said, "Why Mommy?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Sorry, Bones. It just slipped out."

Christine, patting the table in front of her, looked at her mother and said, "Why? Why? Why?"

Sighing, Brennan said, " Because, Christine."

Laughing, Christine said, "Because, because, because, because, because, because."

Oooooooooooooooooo

More Fluff. It popped into my head and it had to come out. What can I say. It's the weekend and I wanted to do fluff.

Up next: Take me out to the ballgame, finally.


	19. Chapter 19

Yep, we're still in Philadelphia. Thanks for reading my story. I know it's summer and there are a lot of interesting things you want to do; so, thanks for dropping by.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth and Brennan planned the Father's Day weekend in Philadelphia, Brennan had used her publicist to buy the tickets for everyone in their party. Booth had some stipulations about the seats and Candy Rogers managed to get the seats that Booth wanted. His idea of great seats were on the right side of the field past third base. They would be seated on the Phillies Dugout side and they had a clear view of home base, first base and second base plus right field. Brennan was pleased with the seating because that section had a women's restroom and the men's restroom wasn't that far away. Brennan felt that being near restroom facilities would be important since Christine was with them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Due to Booth's persistent badgering, everyone arrived at the ballpark almost an hour before the game started. The game was supposed to start at 4:05 p.m.; so, Booth didn't see any harm in getting at the ballpark at 3:00 p.m.

Sitting in their seats, Brennan reached into the bag she had brought to the park and pulled out a bottle of sun screen. While Booth held Christine, Brennan applied a lavish amount of sun screen onto Christine's face, arms and legs.

Squirming in Booth's lap, Christine said, "Yuck, Mommy. Yucky."

Laughing, Booth said, "It's not that bad sweetheart. Mommy is just trying to protect you."

Smiling, Brennan then picked up Christine from Booth's lap and handed him the sun screen. "I'm glad you agree with me, Booth. Use it on your face as well as your arms."

Frowning, Booth said, "Hell, Bones. I don't need sun screen. I don't burn and besides that stuff is greasy. I'm not using it."

Staring at Booth then Christine and then back at Booth, Brennan said, "You have to set a good example for your daughter, Booth. If you won't use it then Christine won't want to use it."

Sighing, Booth took the tube from Brennan and started to wipe his arms with sun screen. Christine, watching Booth put on the sun screen, said, "Daddy, yucky stuff Daddy."

Smiling, Booth leaned towards Christine and put a small dollop on her nose.

Christine, taking exception to more goo, said, "No Daddy. No."

Laughing, Max said, "Just like her mother."

Sraightening up and turning towards Max, Booth handed him the sun screen tube and said, "You're next."

Frowning, Max said, "No way. That stuff is greasy."

Leaning around Booth, Brennan said, "You have to set an example for Christine, Dad."

Sighing, Max took the tube and applied as little of the sun screen as he could and then passed it to Hank who put the tube in a bag he had with him and ignored the three sets of adult eyes locked on to him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank said, "I'm old. You can't guilt me into anything."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been in their seats for about a half hour when the seats directly behind them were filled. Max, who had been watching the visitors dugout, felt a large hand placed on his right shoulder and then someone say, "Nina is off limits partner."

Turning around and then up, Max found himself looking at a very solid looking man. The man appeared to be about forty years old, six feet six inches tall and not an ounce of fat on him. His hair was the color of a copper penny and his eyes were a deep green.

Nina, standing next to her husband said, "Max I'd like you to meet my husband, Shorty."

Frowning, Max said, "Shorty?"

Laughing, Booth stood up and shook Stevens hand and then leaned over the seat and hugged his cousin, Nina. Looking at Steven and then Max, Booth said, "Yeah, that's Pop's idea. I've know Steven since he was ten years old. Shorty was tall for his age and Pops decided that since I was Shrimp then Steven would be Shorty."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Everyone needs a good nickname."

Looking from Nina to Steven, Max said, "I was not hitting on Nina. I just asked her if she was married. That's a polite question."

Laughing, Steven said, "Just yanking your chain partner. I'm not worried about Nina. She broke a guys hand once because he decided that it was ok to touch her where he shouldn't." Looking at Max, Steven winked and said, "She'd probably snap you in half if you really did annoy her."

Smiling a weak smile, Max said, "Good to know."

Laughing, Steven turned and looked at a young man standing next to his wife. Pointing at the teenager, Steven said, "That is my son, Hank Joseph O'Neal. Everyone calls him Hank Joseph."

Nodding his head towards Hank Joseph, Max saw a young man of about 17 years of age, at least six feet three inches tall and with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. "Nice to meet you. Are you named after Hank?"

Laughing Steven said, "My boy was named after Hank and Seeley; but, there was no way in Hell I was naming my son Seeley so we used Seeley's middle name instead."

Hank Joseph, smiling, nodded his head and said, "Welcome to the family. I hope you survive it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well they're all at the ballpark and it's Father's Day. Next: Duck.

Let me know what you think of this story. Too fluffy?


	20. Chapter 20

We're in Philadelphia at the Citizens Bank Park. It's Saturday and the Philadelphia Phillies are playing the Houston Astros.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The game had been a good one so far. It had turned into a pitcher's duel. The score was zero to zero and the top of the sixth inning had just started. All in all, everyone was pleased to be there for such an exciting game. Well, almost everyone.

Turning to Booth, Brennan said, "I thought the object of this game is to score as many runs as possible."

Nodding his head, Booth glanced at Brennan and said, "Sure; but, it's also the pitcher's job to keep anyone from getting on base and if he can't do it then his team mates have to try. Right now, both pitchers are hot and they've struck out every batter that's come up. We're watching a pitchers duel."

Sighing, Brennan said, "I'm going to the restroom and then I'm going to go get some snacks and drinks. Would you like anything?"

Smiling, Booth said, "If you don't mind, I'd like a beer and some popcorn."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "The popcorn will just make you thirsty."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "That's why I want another beer."

Hank Joseph, leaning over towards Brennan said, "I'll go with you. Mom and Dad want some beer and popcorn too."

Smiling, Brennan stood up and handed a sleeping Christine to Booth. Walking away, Brennan heard Booth yell at the umpire for having some kind of sight deficiency. Looking back, Brennan saw that Christine wasn't disturbed by the noise and yelling surrounding her. She was obviously used to Booth's active participation in sports.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The Astros third baseman had come up to bat and Booth was watching with extreme interest. The Astro was in a hitting streak and Booth was worried that he might continue that streak. The pitcher, confident in his change up pitch, threw it towards home base expecting another strike. The Astro, managing to hit a piece of the ball ended up with a line drive down the right side of the diamond. Booth, seeing the ball coming right at him had a few seconds to respond and did the only thing he could do. He quickly turned his body and placed himself between the on coming ball and his baby daughter. The ball, screaming down the right side, hit Booth in the left shoulder.

Booth, feeling extreme pain, slumped over Christine and held himself still. Max and Hank stood up and hovered around Booth asking him if he was ok. Steven and Nina jumped over Brennan's seat and squatted down next to Booth.

Nina, taking a sleeping Christine out of Booth's arms, held the sleeping toddler while Steven looked at Booth's face and said, "Open your eyes man and tell me you're ok."

Taking a deep breath, Booth said, "I wish I could."

Hank, putting his left hand on Booth's right shoulder, said, "Are you hurt?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yeah, I think I am."

By that time, a ball park attendant had made it to Booth and asked Booth, "Are you alright sir?"

Not opening his eyes, Booth said, "I don't think I am. My shoulder is on fire."

Nodding, the attendant brought his phone up and called for an EMT to come to where he was to check on Booth.

While they waited, Brennan came back with Hank Joseph and saw the crowd around Booth. Walking rapidly over to where Booth was sitting hunched over, Brennan said, "Please move out of the way."

Everyone standing in her way moved out of the way and Brennan found herself squatting in front of Booth looking into his pained face. "Booth, what happened?"

Opening his eyes, Booth tried to smile and said, "I got hit by a ball, Bones. It hurts like Hell too."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Why didn't you just get out of the way?"

Laughing quietly, Booth closed his eyes and said, "Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Where were you hit?"

Steven, looking at Brennan said, "He was hit on the left shoulder, on his shoulder blade."

Shaking her head at Stevens terrible description of Booth's body part, Brennan put the beer and snacks onto the ground, stood up and walked over to Booth's left side. Lifting up the back of Booth's t-shirt, Brennan looked at the very red mark on Booth's scapula and moved her right hand across it.

The EMT arriving on the scene asked that Brennan let him look at the injury.

Smiling, Brennan said, "That's alright. I'm a doctor. I believe that Booth has a second degree muscle contusion on his left scapula."

Nodding his head, the EMT said, "I still need to look at it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan stepped aside to allow the EMT to do his job. Standing next to Booth with her arms crossed, Brennan glanced around to see that everyone in the area that they were sitting in was watching Booth avidly. Some with concern on their faces and some just annoyed that the game was being delayed while the EMTs checked Booth out. The Astro who had hit the ball at Booth was standing next to the fence separating the field from the seats and was watching the EMT and Booth with great concern on his face. Brennan appreciated the concerned looks; but, wished that everyone would just mind their own business.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After he examined Booth's shoulder, the EMT lowered Booth's t-shirt and said, "I think your right, Doctor. I'd feel more comfortable if he'd get an x-ray done to make sure that nothing is broken though."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No way. I'm not leaving the game. Bones says it's a bruise and that's good enough for me."

Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Come on sit down, I want to watch the game."

Max and Hank, knowing Booth, returned to their seats and waited. Steven and Nina also knowing how hard a Booth head is walked down the aisle and then back up the next aisle to their seats and sat down.

Nina, smiling down at the sleeping Cristine in her arms, called out to Brennan, "I'm going to hold her for awhile."

Hank Joseph, shrugging his shoulders at the EMT said, "Forget it man, Seeley's made up his mind."

Sighing, the EMT said, "Ok, it's your shoulder." Picking up his kit, the EMT walked back to his office. The attendant, worried that Booth was being macho or something asked, "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor sir?"

Smiling, Booth sat up straight and said, "My wife is a doctor. She said it's a bruise. Don't worry about it."

Nodding his head, the attendant left.

The Astro third baseman, calling over to Booth said, "Sorry man."

Smiling, Booth said, "Nah, don't worry about it. It's all part of the game and besides I've had worse things happen to me. This isn't anything special."

Laughing, Max said, "I'll say. Once you've been blown up by a refrigerator, a baseball bruise is small potatoes."

Puzzled about Max's statement, the Astro returned to home base. Looking back at Booth, the Astro thought, "How the hell do you get a refrigerator to blow up? God, maybe I need to call someone about that weird noise that my fridge has been making lately."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Poor Booth. I hate deep bruises. They hurt like the devil. What do you think about this? Want to review? I'd appreciate it. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Yes, we're still in Philadelphia but, at least we're no longer at the ball park.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

After the game, Booth and Brennan had planned on having a late night dinner with Max, Hank, Nina and her family. Getting into his SUV, Booth had found that he couldn't really lift his left hand to place it on the steering wheel. His shoulder was really hurting and any movement by his left arm just increased the pain.

Once Christine was buckled into her car seat and Max and Hank were seated in the back seat, Brennan got into the passenger side of the truck and looked at Booth.

Waiting for Booth to start the truck, Brennan finally said, "Is something wrong?"

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Brennan and said, "I need you to drive, Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Of course."

After they had switched places, Brennan asked, "Do you still want to go out for dinner?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. It's just a bruise, Bones. You said that yourself."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be in pain Booth. The type of contusion you suffered usually involves, swelling, pain and discoloration of the site. If you're in pain, we can go back to our hotel room. I'm sure no one would mind."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nah, I don't want to celebrate Father's Day weekend at the hotel. It's just a bruise."

Nodding her head, Brennan started the truck and left the ball park parking lot. She was not looking forward to watching Booth pretend that he wasn't in pain the rest of the night when she knew he was.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been miserable during diner and had hardly spoken to anyone. Christine had slept through most of the meal in Brennan's arms. Towards the end of the meal, Christine had awoke and wanted Booth. Leaning over to pick her up from Brennan's arms, Booth had turned noticeably pale and just managed to get Christine into the crook of his right arm.

Max and Hank, who had noticed Booth's discomfort had looked at each other with concern. Hank taking the lead, said, "Hey, you know I'm really tired. Can't we go back to the hotel room? You guys forget how old I am. I'm not sixty anymore."

Concerned, Booth said, "Sure Pops. I think were all done anyways."

Paying the bill, Brennan let Steven and Nina know that they would meet them at the ball park on Sunday for the ball game. Steven and Nina worried about Booth wished everyone a good night and left for home with Hank Joseph in tow. Max and Hank leading the way to the SUV kept glancing back at Booth who was walking slowly behind everyone else with his head down.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at their hotel room, Booth followed Brennan and Christine into their room. Slowly walking over to the bed, Booth sat down and looked at the floor. Brennan, taking some ibuprofen out of her overnight bag gave Booth three tablets and a glass of water. Once he had taken the tablets, Brennan helped Booth lift off his t-shirt so she could look at his bruise.

Studying his shoulder, Brennan finally said, "I'm sure you don't have compartment syndrome. It is a moderate contusion and we need to treat it with ice and rest."

Nodding his head, Booth sat on the bed and watched Christine play with her pink and purple tiger while Brennan went down the hallway and retrieved a bucket of ice. Once she was back, Brennan wrapped some ice in a wash cloth and then using a towel wrapped the long towel around Booth's shoulder with the ice pack over his contusion to hold it in place.

Not able to lay down on his back, Booth sat up most of the night on the couch.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Nina called, "Hey, I thought I'd let you know I was given a case last night so I'm going to have to pass on the ballgame today. Steven's been called into a meeting with the brass and Hank Joseph said if we aren't going he doesn't want to go."

Looking at Booth slumped on the couch, Brennan said, "Thank you Nina."

Smiling, Nina said, "You bet."

Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan said, "Nina and her family can't go to the ballgame this afternoon. She was assigned a case this morning and Steven has to go to a meeting."

Nodding, Booth said, "That's too bad."

Standing up, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth and then walked over to Christine who was busy drinking milk from a sippy cup. Sitting next to her on the floor, Brennan stroked her daughter's hair. Booth watching Brennan and Christine smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooo

When Max and Hank arrived in the room, it was decided that they would order room service and eat breakfast in the hotel room. After all, they didn't want a repeat of yesterday's Christine moment.

After breakfast, Hank looked at Booth and the pained look on his face and said, "You know, I hate to do this to you, I know Father's Day is a big deal and all; but, I'm just too tired to go to the game this afternoon. I'd rather stay here and watch the game on TV."

Max taking his cue from Hank, turned to Booth and said, "Yeah, me too. I'm not as young as I used to be and yesterday just wore me out. I'm staying here and I'm going to watch the game on TV with Hank."

Looking at Hank and Max with suspicion, Booth said, "If you want to stay here because you're trying to do me a favor, then don't bother. Bones and I and Christine are going to go to the game."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank said, "You know Seeley, the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm tired and Max is tired. You do what you want; but, we're staying here. I just thought because it was Fathers' Day and I thought we came to Philadelphia to help me celebrate that you'd want to skip going to the game and stay here with me and watch the game with me; but, hey if going to the game is more important then go. I'm not stopping you."

Startled at Hank's reaction, Booth blushed and said, "I'm sorry Pops. I didn't mean to sound snotty. You're right, I did promise you that this weekend was yours and that I'd help you celebrate it. Bones and I will stay and watch the game with you. It's probably better anyway. I never thought about it; but, it's not really safe taking a baby to a ball game."

Smiling, Hank said, "All right, we'll order Pizza and Max can make a beer run for us. It'll be fun."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Yeah, this is a much better idea. Maybe we can talk Shorty and Nina into watching it with us."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Steven and Nina can't come. Nina was assigned a case this morning and Steven has to go into work this afteroon."

Smiling, Max said, "Alright, things are looking up." Seeing Booth and Hank staring at him, Max said, "Yeah, well, you didn't have to sit through the game yesterday with a giant punching you in the shoulder about once every half hour or so and giving you the evil eye."

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, Steven is a very jealous guy. He can't stand it when other guys look at Nina let alone hit on her. He's the most uptight guy I know when it comes to his wife. He should just relax, Nina can take care of herself. He knows Nina loves him so I don't know why he gets so bent out of shape. He just can't seem to control his jealousy like he should, especially when he knows it bugs the Hell out of Nina."

Rolling his eyes, Max said, "Yeah, I don't think I know of another guy like Steven."

Snorting, Hank said, "Yeah, me neither."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Fluff and more fluff. What do you think? I think we could use a little fluff right now or at least I could.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for your continuing support of this story. It was supposed to be a one shot. You guys come up with such great suggestions and keep turning my one shots into very long stories. Thanks for the ideas and the reviews.

This takes place, three days after Hank, Booth, Brennan, Max and Christine returned from Philadelphia.

I don't own Bones, just my bones and I'm doing a crappy job taking care of them..

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hank was checking his mail when he came across an envelope from Steven O'Neal. Steven and Nina always sent him a Father's Day card every year; so, that is what he expected when he opened the envelope. Instead he found a picture of Steven, Nina and Hank Joseph along with a letter.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Pops,

You know this letter is long over due. I don't know why I've never done this before; but, I've finally got my act together and I think I know what I want to say.

First off, thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. When my parents were killed in the house fire; you were there for me. You and Seeley. I didn't have any other family. After my parents died there wasn't anyone left in this world who cared about me. You and Seeley came and saw me in the hospital every day. I really appreciated that you did that. Even if you hadn't done anything else, that would have been enough; but, then, you found out I was going into foster care and you stopped it. You and your lovely wife took me in. You and Mama saved me. You made me part of your family.

I was just eleven; but, I knew that it was a big deal for you to take me in. I know you did it because of Seeley and I will always be grateful for you and him for doing that.

I've wanted to explain about Seeley for a long time; but, I guess I never had the courage to bring it up. That bruise Seeley got at the ballgame Saturday was like a door opening. I saw that bruise on his back and the memories just flooded in. First, I swear I didn't know Seeley's father was doing that to him and Jared. If I had known sooner I would have said something to you. I didn't know until that day that Seeley told me that I had to stay away from his house that afternoon because he was going to end it. I asked him what he meant and he showed me his back. My God, I almost threw up. I begged him to tell you; but, he said he didn't want to disappoint you. I was so thankful that you came home early that day. If you hadn't gone over there I'm pretty sure Seeley's father would have killed him.

I'm so thankful that you saved Seeley. I'm so thankful that you save me. You're the most compassionate man I know.

You are my hero. You will always be my hero. It's your belief that the strong should protect the weak that made me want to be a cop. I really wanted to help people get justice and I think I've done that. You were my inspiration and you still are.

Second, because you took me in and finished raising me, I got to meet your lovely grand-niece, Nina. Because of you I found the woman of my dreams and married her. Because of you I have a wonderful son. Because of you I have a wonderful family and because of you I have YOU.

I love you Pops. I will always love you. I want you to know that you are my Father. I know you wanted me to keep my last name to honor my own parents; but, I want you to know that if you had asked me to change my name I would have. I would have been proud to be called a Booth.

Thanks Dad. I love you.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Wiping his right hand across his eyes, Hank held the letter against his chest and thought of the time in his life when he had three teenage boys living with him. Smiling, Hank thought, "What I wouldn't give to have those three boys living with me again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I seem to be building another Bones universe. I hadn't really planned on doing that ; but, I did. I might exlpore it and see what happens. Let me know if you get tired of it. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

I hope you're still interested in this story. Reviews would let me know you are is still interested. Thanks.

This story takes place when Christine is ten years old.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had just got back from the Jeffersonian when Charlie showed up with his mail. Charlie did a lot of things for Booth; but, mail wasn't usually one of them. The new mail clerk had stuck Charlie's and Booth's mail together and left it on Charlie's desk.

Walking into Booth's office, Charlie smiled and said, "Hey, Booth, I got some of your mail."

Looking up, Booth smiled and said, "That new guy is a pain in the neck. He keeps delivering my mail to everyone else instead of me."

Nodding his head, Charlie said, "Yeah, well, the way I heard it, someone told him that you don't like people just walking into your office; so, the guy is afraid to come in here."

Frowning, Booth said, "That's ridiculous. I'll have a talk with him the next time I see him."

Smiling, Charlie said, "Yeah, if you see him."

Handing Booth his mail, Charlie left Booth's office and walked down the hallway to the break room.

Booth, flipping through his mail, found a letter from Christine. Curious, Booth opened it and read it.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**A-**

Dear Dad,

Ms. Lightfoot wants us to write our fathers a letter for Father's Day. This is an English assignment. She said it was about time we learned how to write a letter to someone and stop relying on email and texting for everything. Ms. Lightfoot says ten years old is too old to not know how to write a letter properly. So this is my letter to you. I hope you like it.

I love you Dad. You and Mom make me feel safe. I want you to know that even though we get mad at each other some times it is because we are like two peas in a pod. That is what Grandpa Max says. He says I am just like you. I think that is cool. I want to be a FBI agent just like you Dad. I want to catch the bad guys and protect people. I know Mom wants me to be a scientist; but, I think that is boring. Don't tell Mom that Dad. I don't want to make her sad. I know she loves science and she is really smart; but, I'm not as smart as she is and I don't think I want to study old dead people. I want to study alive people. That's what you do. You study alive people and see why they killed people and I think that is cool and that is what I want to do.

Grandpa Max says you are kind of like Sherlock Holmes. I had to ask who that is and he gave me a book to read about Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes solves murders only he does that in England in the old days before they had TV and computers and stuff. I'm glad I don't live back then. I like my computer and I would be upset if I couldn't use it because it didn't exist.

Maybe when I grow up I can work for the FBI like you and I can be like Dr. Watson is for Sherlock Holmes. Dr. Watson is his partner. I would like to be your partner Dad. I think we would be really good and catch a lot of bad guys. Mom can work with us and we can all be partners.

Happy Father's Day Dad. I love you.

Christine.

P.S. Dad did you notice my grade at the top of the paper? Love Christine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Smiling, Booth read the letter again. Putting the letter aside, Booth picked up his phone and called Brennan.

"Brennan"

Looking at his letter again, Booth said, "Bones, I've been thinking. I think Christine has been grounded long enough. She didn't really ruin my Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt on purpose. She just wanted to protect her clothes while she was using her modeling clay. I mean you really got mad at her the last time she stained her clothes with clay and she just wanted to keep you happy."

Sighing, "It didn't make me happy that she saved her clothes and ruined yours Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Yeah, well it was an old t-shirt anyways. It's no big deal. She's been grounded for three days. I think she's learned her lesson."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan said, "We agreed that she would be grounded for a week, Booth."

Looking at his letter again, Booth said, "Come on Bones. Three days is long enough. Besides, Father's Day is in two days and how is that fair that she can't go anywhere with me on Father's Day? I mean, think about it. Who would we be punishing on Father's Day? Me, Bones that's who we'd be punishing."

Relenting, Brennan said, "Alright, she will be grounded today and tomorrow and her punishment will end on Father's Day."

Seeing compromise was in order, Booth said, "Good. I'll let her know tonight when I see her. The kid made a mistake. She won't do it again."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Only until she does it again. You always change your mind about her punishment when you discipline her. She has you wrapped around her finger and she knows it."

Frowning, Booth said, "No one has me wrapped around their fingers, Bones. I just don't see the point of getting carried away."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Booth, would you stop by the store tonight and buy soy burgers. I think that would be good for dinner tonight."

Grimacing, Booth said, "Ah not soy burgers, Bones. You know I don't like those."

Looking at Angela walk into her office, Brennan said, "You know it's my turn to choose what we're having for dinner and that is what I choose."

Sighing, Booth said, "Alright. It is your turn. I'll do it."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Thanks Booth."

Ending her call, Brennan smiled and said, "I won't have to go to the store at lunch time. Booth is going to stop on the way home tonight."

Smiling, Angela said, "God you so have Booth wrapped around your fingers."

Frowning, Brennan said, "No I don't. Booth is not wrapped around anyone's fingers except Christine's."

Laughing, Angela, dropped off her file and left Brennan's office.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Still interested in the Booth family? A review would let me know. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I'm starting a new story arc. I hope you find it interesting.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting in his truck looking over paper work when he heard the passenger side door open. Looking up, Booth saw Brennan step up in to the truck and slide onto the seat.

Smiling, Booth said, "Hey Bones are you ready to go?"

Frowning, Brennan folded her arms across her chest and said, "I wouldn't be in the truck if I wasn't ready to go, Booth."

Puzzled by her attitude, Booth said, "OK, why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

Shaking her head and staring straight ahead, Brennan said, "I'm not angry at you or anyone else. Let's just go to the crime scene. I don't want anyone to interfere with my crime scene."

Pursing his lips, Booth said, "If you're not mad at me then why won't you look at me, Bones?"

Sighing, Brennan turned to look at Booth and said, "I'm looking at you. Now, may be go to the crime scene before someone compromises it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned the key in the ignition and started his truck. Backing the truck out of his parking place, Booth glanced at Brennan, sighed and then put his truck in to Drive and left the Jeffersonian parking garage.

Ooooooooooooooo

The trip to the crime scene had been a silent one and just a little uncomfortable for Booth. Arriving at the crime scene, Booth had put the SUV in to Park and turned to Brennan. Before he could say anything, Brennan opened the passenger side door and slid off the seat. Shaking his head, Booth, opened his door and exited the truck. Walking around to the back of the truck, Booth opened the back so that Brennan could get her kit out of the back. Reaching for the kit, Brennan elbowed Booth aside and grabbed the handle of the kit, pulling it out of the truck.

Booth holding up his arms, almost in surrender, looked at Brennan and said, "What the Hell is going on Bones?"

Not looking at Booth, Brennan said, "I don't know Booth. Why don't you ask Dad?"

Frowning, Booth said, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Watching Brennan walk away from him, Booth crossed his arms and started cursing under his breath.

Oooooooooooooo

Walking over to the crime scene, Booth stood near the body while he watched Brennan look over the remains of the victim. Considering that the body had been partially eaten by coyotes, it was a miracle that the body didn't look worse than it did.

Looking away from the body and towards the Sheriff's Deputy, Booth asked, "Who found him?"

Pointing over towards a red pickup truck, Deputy Kline said, "Mandy Peters found him. This is her property. She was mushroom hunting when she found him."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "What've we got Bones?"

Sighing, Brennan looked up and said, "The victim is male, between the ages of 25 and thirty five and it would appear that he was shot with an arrow."

Puzzled, Booth leaned over the body and said, "I don't see an arrow, Bones."

Pressing her hand around a section of the chest, the end of a broken arrow shaft could be seen.

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Oh. Ok, good job Bones. Let me know when you want to move the body. I'm going to go talk to Mandy."

Not answering, Brennan continued to examine the body. Sighing, Booth shook his head and walked towards Mandy Peters who was standing next to her truck.

Arriving next to Mandy, Booth said, "Hello, Ms. Peters. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the victim. Do you know him? Do you know what he was doing here?"

Nodding her head, Mandy said, "Oh sure. I mean, I think I know him. His face is missing some bits; but, from what I could see, it looks like Cyril Wallace. He lives across the valley. As for why he was on my property, nope, I don't have a clue. I'd just started hunting for mushrooms when I saw a cloud of flies over there and I thought I'd take a look to see what was lying there. It kind of surprised me to see Cyril lying there. I didn't really look real close; so, I don't know what happened to him. I figured that was the job for the cops, not me."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "How do you know who Cyril is?"

Smiling, Mandy leaned towards Booth and said, "Well, Sweety, I went to school with Cyril. He graduated from High School a year behind me."

Ignoring the Sweety part, Booth asked, "Deputy Kline says that this land belongs to you. Did you give him permission to be on your property?"

Shaking her head, Mandy leaned against her truck and folded her arms across her chest. "He was probably poaching. I've caught him a few times hunting on my property and I've kicked him off it every time I've caught him."

Frowning, Booth said, "It's not hunting season."

Flicking her eyes towards the body, Mandy said, "I know, that's why I said he was probably poaching. He's been arrested more than once for deer and rabbit hunting out of season. He's never cared about seasons and people's property rights either. If he wanted a deer he went hunting. He always uses a bow; so, if he's on someone's property they can't hear him hunting."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I see. Does he hunt with anyone else?"

Smiling, Mandy said, "Sure, my idiot ex-husband, Frank Peters. Can I ask you a question?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "You can ask. That doesn't mean I'll answer."

Laughing, Mandy said, "Fair enough. Why are you here? What makes this a Federal crime?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Your land abuts against a National Forest. The Sheriff wanted to make sure that Cyril was killed here and not in the forest and then brought here."

Rubbing her right hand across her mouth, Mandy said, "If I was you, I'd talk to Frank and see what he and Cyril have been up to lately."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Thanks, I think I will."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Waiting for Brennan to release the body for transport back to the Jeffersonian, Booth sat in the back of his SUV and called Max.

"It's your dime."

Hearing Max answer, Booth asked, "OK, what the Hell did you do and why is Bones mad at me?"

Laughing Max said, "I don't know what you're talking about Booth. If she's mad at you, it has nothing to do with me."

Not satisfied, Booth asked, "Did you talk to her today?"

"Sure, I talked to Tempe a couple of hours ago," Max said.

Looking at a squirrel climbing a tree in the distance, Booth asked, "What did you talk about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max said, "I told her I was looking forward to Father's Day this year and I thought it was nice that you had invited me to come with you this year when all of you go to Las Vegas."

Closing his eyes, Booth said, "Damn it. I thought I told you to let me talk to Bones first about Vegas. What's the matter with you? You may have really screwed that up. If you have, I'll make sure that Pops knows that you're to blame and not me."

Frowning, Max said, "Hey, you said you were going to talk to Tempe about it a few days ago. It's not my fault if you're a damn procrastinator."

Angry, Booth said, "I'm not a procrastinator. I was just waiting for the perfect time to tell her. Now, because of you, she's pissed at me and I won't be able to ease into the conversation. Thanks for nothing, Max."

Ending the call, Booth sighed and thought, "Damn it, I'm screwed."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max made a mistake and now Booth and Hank may have to pay for it. Reviews would be very nice. Let me know what you think about this story line. I'm not sure how many chapters this arc is going to be. The idea for this next arc belongs to Penandra. She sent me an article and I've used half of it already (Lightning) this will use the other part of the article.


	25. Chapter 25

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. It makes me so happy.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Brennan had done a thorough job and had finally released the body so that it could be brought to the Jeffersonian. She was sure that the victim hadn't died where he had been found. Since Booth didn't know where Cyril was killed, Booth decided that he would take the case. Booth thought that Hodgins would probably be able to tell him where to look for the initial crime scene. He and Brennan weren't working on any cases at the time; so, he would notify the Sheriff that he, Brennan and the Jeffersonian squint squad would take the case.

Brennan, still upset with Booth, placed her crime scene kit in the back of the truck and walked around to the passenger side of the truck. Sliding onto the front seat, Brennan slammed the door, put on her seat belt and waited for Booth to get into the truck.

Booth, seeing that Brennan was still angry with him, sighed, opened the driver's side door and slid onto the seat. Turning to look at Brennan, Booth said, "Are you going to let me explain or are you just going to convict me with circumstantial evidence?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "By all means, explain to me why you think it's ok go to Las Vegas, Booth."

Crossing his arms, Booth stared at Brennan and said, "Pops unit is having their final reunion during Father's Day weekend this year. They're getting old and a lot of them have already passed away. Pops wants to see his old Army buddies before he dies or before they do. The reunion is in Las Vegas. I told Pops that we'd make a mini family vacation out of it and go for a four day vacation."

Glancing at Booth, Brennan asked, "Why did I have to hear about this from Dad? If we're all going to Las Vegas for four days, I need to let Cam know about it. I need to make arrangements with Clark to make sure he's available while I'm gone. I have to let Day Care know that Christine is going to be absent for two days. You can't just tell me at the last minute. I have to pack and make sure that our hotel accommodations are satisfactory."

Holding up his right hand, Booth said, "Bones, Father's Day is two months away. We have plenty of time to do what we need to do."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "What are you going to do when we get there Booth? You can't gamble. You shouldn't be in casinos. You shouldn't even be in Las Vegas."

Smiling, Booth put his hands on the steering wheel and said, "You worry too much. I was in Las Vegas a few years ago and I didn't gamble, remember? You were with me. Did you see me gamble while I was there? I was fine then and I'll be fine now."

Sighing, Brennan put her left hand on Booth's knee and said, "You weren't fine then, Booth. You were nervous the whole time we were there. The only reason you didn't gamble that time was because I made sure you didn't. You really should not be going to Las Vegas. You haven't been to any of your meetings for over two years. I think this is a mistake."

Putting his right hand on Brennan's left hand, Booth said, "What do you want me to do, Bones? Tell Pops that I can't take him to Las Vegas because I'm an addict? This is his last chance to see his buddies. A bunch of them have already died. It's now or never, Bones. If I don't take him to this reunion then that will be that. This is his final reunion. There aren't going to be anymore. Please Bones. Don't make me tell Pops that I can't take him. It'll break his heart and that'll break mine. He hasn't been to any of the reunions for the last ten years. This is his last chance."

Looking at Booth's pleading eyes, Brennan said, "Of course we'll go, Booth. Hank needs to say goodbye to his friends. I just want you to understand that I plan to be with you every minute we're in Las Vegas. I will not give you any opportunities to gamble. I will treat you in Las Vegas like you treated me when I was pregnant with Christine. Do you understand?"

Smiling, Booth said, "Yeah, I understand. You're going to hover around me and try to control my life."

Smirking, Brennan said, "Not try, Booth. I will control your life while we're there."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I see that you're planning on turning this into payback."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "As you've told me so often, payback is a bitch."

Ooooooooooooooo

After arriving home that evening, Booth called Max.

"It's your dime."

Rolling his eyes, Booth said, "OK, I cleaned up your mess. The Las Vegas trip is on. The next time, when I tell you to let me talk to Bones first about something, you make sure I do. I don't want anymore grief from her because you can't do what I say."

Exasperated, Max said, "Listen you dumb cop. If you had told her right away then you wouldn't have got into trouble."

Angry, Booth said, "You'd better watch that dumb cop shit, Max. You could end up staying here while we go to Las Vegas without you."

Understanding that he'd pushed Booth too far, Max said, "Alright, don't get your panties tied up in a knot. I'm sorry. You're not a dumb cop. You just made me mad because you procrastinated about something you shouldn't have. Pax?"

Sighing, Booth said, "What ever Max. If you want to go with us then call Bones and coordinate with her. She's taking over the planning anyways. I'm out of it. I advise you to behave when you talk to Bones. She has a short fuse right now and I wouldn't push her if I were you."

Curious, Max asked, "Why does she have a short fuse? Did you do something to make her mad again."

Angry, Booth said, "Screw you Max." Ending his call, Booth put his phone on the dresser and went in to the bathroom to take a hot shower. His head ached and he was tired of arguing with people.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth had been lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, when Brennan walked into the bedroom with Christine in her arms. Walking over to the side of the bed, Brennan sat down next to Booth and said, "Christine wants to say good night to you before she goes to bed, Booth."

Smiling, Booth sat up and took Christine from Brennan's arms. "Hey Princess. Is my beautiful little girl going to bed now?"

Smiling, Christine threw her arms around her father's neck and said, "Yes, Daddy. I love you."

Patting her back, Booth said, "God, I love you too, Sweetheart."

Leaning back and putting her hands on both sides of Booth's face, Christine said, "Kisses Daddy."

Smiling, Booth put his lips next to Christine's neck and blew a very loud raspberry.

Christine, screaming with laughter said, "No Daddy, real kisses."

Smiling, Booth kissed his daughter on her cheek and said, "Daddy loves you Sweetheart. Daddy will always love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

How am I doing so far? Does this sound interesting?


	26. Chapter 26

I'm still writing this arc; so, I'm not sure how long it will be. Of course, "The Heart in the Message" was originally supposed to be just one chapter long and we see how well that worked out.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The day finally came and everyone met at the airport. Up until the day they left for Las Vegas, Max had not realized that this Father's Day was going to be a family affair. He had thought it would just be Booth, Brennan, Christine, Hank and himself. While they had been waiting to board the plane; Max had seen the rest of the family show up and he knew that this was not going to be the Father's Day he thought it would be.

Walking up to Booth, Steven grabbed him from behind and lifted Booth off of his feet. Max, seeing Steven do that so effortlessly made him realize that Steven must be pretty strong. Booth was six feet one inch and solid muscle. Steven had picked Booth up as if he were a child.

Smiling, Hank said, "Hey, you made it. Where's Hank Joseph?"

Releasing, Booth from his grip, Steven looked around and then pointed towards the entrance to the lounge, "Hank Joseph met a cute girl in the snack bar and she came to see him off."

Nodding his head, Booth turned around to see what his Godson was doing. Smiling, Booth poked Steven in the ribs and said, "Hey, I never thought about it; but, you may be a grandfather way before I ever will be. What are you going to be called, Grandpa Shorty?"

Laughing, Nina said, "I don't know Seeley, how old is Parker now? Fourteen? It won't be too long before you're a grandfather yourself."

Frowning, Booth said, "I have a lot of time yet. Don't push it."

Laughing, Steven slapped Booth on the back and said, "Yeah, Grandpa Shrimp. It won't be long now."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "It better be. I'm too young to be a great-great grandfather."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Well, I know it will be quite awhile before I'm a grandmother. Christine is only three years old."

Putting his right arm around Brennan's waist and kissing her on the cheek, Booth said, "And when you finally are a grandmother, you'll be the most beautiful one there is, bar none."

Removing his arm from Brennan's waist, Booth leaned over and picked up Christine. Kissing his daughter on the cheek, Booth said, "You'll make sure it's a very long time before you make your Mommy a grandmother won't you Christine. Promise your Daddy that you won't start dating until you're twenty one.

Nodding her head, Christine said, "OK, Daddy."

Smiling, Booth turned to Brennan and said, "You see Bones. You have nothing to worry about."

Shaking his head, Max said, "In your dreams, Booth. In your dreams."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The flight might have been boring if Max had traveled by himself; but, traveling with the Booth/O'Neal clan had turned out to be very entertaining. Hank Joseph had volunteered to look after Christine on the flight. The three year old was clearly enamored with Hank Joseph especially when he started to tell her stories. Max had found it very interesting to watch Hank Joseph and Christine. Hank Joseph acted out different characters with different voices and didn't mind if Christine asked him questions through out his stories. Christine listened closely to Hank Joseph and as each story was finished, Christine would clap and laugh. Max thought it was very funny that the couple behind Hank Joseph and Christine leaned forward in their seats to listen to Hank Joseph.

Booth and Brennan taking advantage of some almost alone time, snuggled and kissed through out the flight. Hank had been aware of what Booth and Brennan were up to and once in awhile he would glance over at them and shake his head. Once Booth and Brennan were in their own little world the rest of the world didn't exist. The family was used to it and mostly ignored it.

Max had thought it was funny when the air hostess had paid very close attention to Steven. Everyone had made sure that he knew how jealous Steven was of any outside attention paid to Nina; but, apparently no one felt it worth mentioning that Nina was just as jealous of any flirting aimed at her husband. Max had a feeling that if it hadn't been for the fact that they were in a jet Nina would have made a scene when the air hostess had brushed her breast against Steven half way through the flight. He did notice Steven put his hand around Nina's right hand and hold it against his chest. He also saw the intense whispering they did after the air hostess left them alone. Max was glad that Nina and Steven couldn't carry their guns with them on the plane. He was pretty sure some hardware would have made an appearance and some tears would have definitely been shed.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After arriving in Las Vegas, luggage was collected and Booth and Steven each rented a car. Booth, feeling a little mischievous, had wanted to rent a Mustang but realized that would have been impossible. There wouldn't have been enough room for four adults and a child seat. The adult taking over, Booth rented a Ford Expedition instead. It had enough bells and whistles to make him happy.

Steven not to be outdone, rented a Lincoln Navigator. Explaining to Nina that since he and Hank Joseph were big guys they needed a big truck. Rolling her eyes, Nina let him rent what he wanted. As long as she didn't have to drive it she didn't really care anyways.

When Steven had shown Booth what he had rented, Steven said, "After all size matters."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You are such child."

Laughing, Steven said, "Remind me again, what do you drive when you're working?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, they're in Las Vegas. What do you think?

A/N: I didn't forget Parker. I'm just trying to follow the show a little bit and Parker is still in England with his Mother. I'll try to work him in to future chapters.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for supporting this story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth hadn't really thought about what it would be like to be in Las Vegas again. His plan had been to get his grandfather to his reunion and to make sure that Pops had a good time for Father's Day. He never thought about what it would be like to be surrounded by gamblers, by slot machines, by poker tables and black jack tables, by roulette wheels and the sounds. The sounds of winning, the cries of happiness. The colors and the bells and the whistles and God the pull was so strong that Booth stopped in his tracks paralyzed, unable to move, unable to think.

They had been walking through the casino on the way to the elevators when Brennan noticed that Booth had stopped walking. Everyone else had kept walking towards the elevators and hadn't noticed Booth and Brennan were missing until they all arrived at the elevators. Looking around Steven saw Booth standing near the front desk of the hotel with Brennan standing next to him.

Seeing the look of fear on Booth's face, Steven said, "Damn it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Putting her arm around Booth's waist, Brennan looked into Booth's face and said, "Booth. It's alright. You just need to walk to the elevator and then we can go up to our room."

Tearing his gaze from the slot machines to his right, Booth forced himself to look at Brennan. Smiling weakly, Booth said, "Bones, I can't do it. I thought I could; but, I can't."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes you can, Booth. You just forgot what this is like. Just look at me and breathe slowly. Just look at my face. I love you Booth. This problem you're having is just temporary. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. I'm not going to let you out of my sight while we're here. You're going to be fine."

Inhaling deeply, Booth swallowed and said, "I'm sorry Bones. This isn't me. I'm stronger than this. I just didn't, I'm not, uh." Running his right hand through his hair, Booth said, "You're right, it's going to be ok. I was just a little surprised that's all."

Feeling a hand grab the back of his neck, Booth looked up to see Steven staring at him.

Steven, seeing the beads of sweat on Booth's forehead, said, "Hey, Shrimp, Pops wants to go up to his room. He said he isn't interested in seeing you and Temperance making out in the casino."

Laughing weakly, Booth said, "No, no. Wouldn't want to do that. We're coming aren't we Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. We were merely talking about what our plans were going to be for dinner tonight and hadn't realized that everyone had moved to the elevators."

Smiling, Steven said, "God, leave it to you Seeley, always thinking about your stomach."

Letting Booth go, Steven grabbed Booth's arm and pulled him towards the elevators. "Come on Shrimp. We need to get up to our rooms. Nina wants to change her clothes and go for a swim."

Allowing himself to be pulled by Steven, Booth walked towards the elevators, watching the floor instead of the activity surrounding him.

Brennan, worried, followed behind Booth and Steven.

Arriving at the elevators, Steven looked at Hank and said, "Hey, Pops, you were wrong, Seeley wasn't trying to make out with Temperance he was talking about food."

Smiling, Hank said, "Figures. I want to get up to my room to rest for awhile."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned over and punched the up button for the elevator. "This is going to be a long damn four days." Booth thought.

Ooooooooooooooo

Walking into their hotel room, Booth dropped their bags onto one of the beds and walked over to the window and looked out. Brennan, collecting Christine from Nina, followed Booth into the room. Putting Christine on the bed near the window and turning on the TV, Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing and put her arms around his waist.

Leaning against him, Brennan asked, "Booth, are you alright?"

Continuing to stare out of the window, Booth said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little embarrassed that's all."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "There isn't anything to be embarrassed about. You just froze a little downstairs. You didn't do anything wrong."

Putting his arms around Brennan and looking at her concerned face, Booth said, "Yeah, I did. I should have had Jared bring Pops or just Steven and his family. I had no business coming here. I had a hard time the last time I was here; but, somehow its worse this time and I don't know why. God, I'm a gambling addict. I know that and it's doesn't help that I know that. I want to gamble. This is really bad, Bones. It's like locking up a drunk in a liquor store."

Sighing, Brennan said, "We'll get through this weekend Booth. I'm here and so is your family. None of us are going to allow you to gamble. You know that. It's just four days and then we'll go home."

Laughing quietly, Booth said, "Yeah, well that's the embarrassing part, Bones. Everyone is going to be babysitting me this weekend. It's stupid. I'm stupid."

Pulling away from Booth, Brennan said, "You are not stupid, Seeley Booth. You just have a gambling addiction. That's not the same thing. We will be very careful when you're outside of this room. You'll see it will be ok."

Sighing, Booth leaned towards Brennan and said, "Just so you know, I'm staying in this room as much as possible. This trip is for Pops anyways. He can go visit his friends and I'll just stay here. Out of sight, out of mine, Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "If that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do. I said I'd make sure you stay with me the whole time we're here and I mean it."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "That doesn't sound like a lot of fun for you."

Grinning, Brennan said, "Oh, it could be. I'm sure Hank Joseph wouldn't mind watching Christine if we asked him to. You'll see, it will be fun."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

This isn't going to be as easy as Booth thought it would be. What do you think about this plot twist?


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for reading my story. It is a little on the fluffy side. We can all use fluff once in awhile.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan were sitting on the bed playing with Christine when someone knocked on the door. Glancing at Brennan, Booth stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, Booth found himself staring at Steven.

Brushing past Booth, Steven walked into the room and asked, "Hey man, why aren't you in your swim trunks?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "We aren't going swimming. We decided to stay in the room this afternoon and rest."

Glancing at Brennan and Christine, Steven then turned back to Booth and begged, "Ah, come on man, I need you down at the pool with me. You know how guys try to hit on Nina whenever she's at the pool. She gets pissed at me when I try to keep the jerks away from her; so, I need you down there to run interference for me. She just thinks it's funny when you chase guys away."

Smiling, Booth said, "You don't need anyone to run interference. Nina can take care of herself. Let her handle the jerks."

Frowning, Steven put his hands on Booth's shoulders, "Seeley, you haven't seen her new swimsuit. Come on man, don't make me beg. You have to come down, at least for awhile."

Brennan, seeing that Steven wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Maybe we should go to the pool, Booth. The last time Nina went swimming in a public pool, she broke that man's hand when he put it on her breast. It might be better if we sat near her and kept her from hurting anyone."

Nodding his head, Steven agreed, "Yeah, although the only reason Nina broke his hand is because I was in the pool and I couldn't get out of the water fast enough to beat the shit out of the jerk."

Pointing to Steven, Brennan said, "See, Booth. It's our duty to go to the pool."

Shaking his head, Booth looked at Brennan and then Steven, "Well, I guess it wouldn't look good if a Philadelphia police captain ended up in jail in Las Vegas for assault and battery. Give us a few minutes and we'll meet you at the pool. Try not to beat anyone up while you're down there. Get Hank Joseph to help you."

Grabbing Booth around the chest, Steven lifted Booth off of his feet and said, "Thanks, Seeley."

Dropping Booth, Steven, turned to the door and demanded, "Hurry up."

Watching Steven leave the room, Booth turned to Brennan and laughed, "He is such a kid."

Smiling, Brennan said, "He is very demonstrative. It must run in your family."

Walking over to where Brennan was sitting, Booth leaned over and put his hands on her shoulders, "Yes we are. Want me to demonstrate. We could get Max to babysit Christine for awhile."

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Go put your bathing suit on while I change Christine. I'll change then. By the way, I have a new bathing suit too."

His smile erased from his face, Booth asked, "A one piece?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No."

Sighing, Booth said, "Terrific."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan came out of the bathroom, she was wearing one of Booth's Flyers t-shirts over her swimsuit; so, Booth didn't get a chance to see the new swimsuit. Picking up Christine, Booth asked, "Don't you want to let me see the swimsuit before we go down?"

Shaking her head and smiling, Brennan replied, "No, that won't be necessary."

Huffing a little, Booth complained, "How come?"

Smiling, Brennan teased, "Because Angela helped me buy it and she told me to make you wait until I'm near a pool before you see it. She said you'd appreciate it better in its proper setting."

Swallowing, Booth said, "Angela helped you buy it? You know Bones while you were changing I came down with a headache. It might even be a migraine. Let's stay in this afternoon. Steven and Hank Joseph can protect Nina."

Shaking her head, Brennan picked up her beach bag, "Your headache is probably stress related, Booth. Swimming will help you relax."

Hugging Christine, Booth mumbled, "Yeah, I bet it will."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the pool, Booth found Nina and Steven sitting over on the south side of the pool. Hank Joseph was sitting on the edge of the pool and Max was sitting next to him.

Walking over to where Steven was sitting, Booth bent down and whispered into Steven's ear, "I'll watch out for Nina; so, you sure as Hell better watch out for Bones."

Puzzled, Steven asked, "What are you talking about?"

Turning to watch Brennan remove the t-shirt, Booth's chest tightened. Squeezing the back of Steven's neck, Booth remarked, "Bones has a new swim suit too."

Looking over at Brennan, Steven whistled and said, "Damn. We are so screwed."

Booth, carrying Christine over to where Brennan was standing, placed Christine in Brennan's arms and proclaimed rather loudly, "Look Christine, Mommy's ready to take you into the pool."

Squinting her eyes at Booth, Brennan asked, "I thought you were going to take Christine to the wading pool? You usually do."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth asked in return, "Now how can I do that and prevent Nina from hurting anyone?"

Shaking her head, Brennan looked at Nina and said, "Her swimsuit is very respectable. You and Steven are getting carried away."

Sighing, Booth exclaimed, "Hey, it was your idea to come down here to protect Nina. I was planning on staying in the room. Now Steven expects me to play bodyguard and that's what I'm going to do."

Shaking her head, Brennan looked at Christine and said, "I sincerely hope your father is a calmer person when you become a young woman."

Smiling, Booth said, "Don't worry about Christine, Bones. As soon as she's old enough, I'm enrolling her in Karate class and then teaching her how to shoot."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan carried Christine over to the wading pool. Booth turning back to where Nina and Steven were sitting sat down and complained, "God, I am going to be in a so much trouble when Christine is older."

Laughing, Steven said, "Yeah, thank God, Nina gave me a son."

Smiling, Nina said, "Have you seen Hank Joseph in the last few minutes?"

Turning his head, Steven saw Hank Joseph in the pool, talking to two women clearly a lot older than Hank Joseph was and who seemed to be taking a very personal interest in Hank Joseph.

Shaking his head, Steven muttered, "Shit."

Oooooooooooooooo

Well, they're in Las Vegas for Father's Day weekend and they're at the pool.


	29. Chapter 29

I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. Thanks.

I'm not sure if I told you the idea for "The Heart in the Message"; so, here goes. This story is supposed to be mostly fluff. If I'm doing them right, most of the stories in this collection should either make you smile, say Awww or give you a little lump in the throat. For the most part, these stories should be considered angst free. There are serious moments to be sure; but, those moments should not cause you anxiety.

As you read these one shots and mini arcs you will run across characters not in the show. I figure any stories taking place after season 8 are fair game. If I mention a crime it is just to further the story along and serves no other purpose. These stories are supposed to be family oriented and revolve around Father's Day. I hope that cleared up any misunderstandings. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Booth had been sitting next to Nina talking to her about Jared when he saw Nina stare over his shoulder. Turning his head, Booth saw a very beautiful woman sit in the chair that Steven had been sitting in earlier.

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned back to Nina and continued to talk when he heard the woman sitting next to him say, "Excuse me, I normally don't ask men I don't know to do this for me; but, would you put some sunscreen on my back, I can't really reach it."

Taking the sunscreen tube in his hand, Booth looked at the woman and then turned to Nina and said, "Would you mind?"

Shaking her head, Nina laughed, "Coward." Taking the tube in her hand, Nina stood up and walked around Booth and leaned over the woman and put sunscreen on her back. The woman surprised that a smaller hand was on her back turned to see Nina standing over her.

Laughing, the woman said, "Well, not what I was expecting."

Smiling, Nina said, "My cousin is bashful."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned and stared at Brennan and Christine playing in the wading pool.

The woman turned over and taking the tube in her hand from Nina remarked, "My name is Linda. What's yours beautiful."

Laughing, Nina answered, "Mrs. Steven O'Neal."

Disappointed, Linda pouted, "That's too bad Mrs. Steven O'Neal."

Turning to look at Linda, Booth explained, "Her husband is in the pool. He's the big guy with the copper hair."

Smiling, Linda said, "Very nice. You too by the way."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks. I try to stay in shape."

Moving her eyes up and down Booth's body, Linda purred, "And you're doing such a lovely job of it too."

Max, who was sitting on the other side of Linda interrupted, "He's taken too, by the way."

Frowning, Linda turned to Max and said, "Really, that's too bad."

Nodding his head, Max smiled, "Yeah, my daughter is over at the wading pool with their daughter. She's the one in the blue two piece bathing suit."

Looking over at the wading pool, Linda observed, "She's very pretty."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, she's very beautiful."

Nina, patting Booth's head, warned, "Seeley still loves his wife; so, hands off Linda."

Shaking her head, Linda said, "Oh don't worry, I'm no poacher."

Turning to Max, Linda asked, "How about you? Does someone own you too?"

Shaking his head, Max confided, "Oh no. I'm a widower and a free agent. Would you like to go into the pool? I'll be your personal life guard."

Smiling, Linda stood up and laughed, "Well, aren't you cute. Come on." Walking over to the pool, Linda looked back at Max and then walked down the steps in to the pool.

Grinning, Max walked into the pool behind her

Shaking her head, Nina said, "God, he's a fast worker."

Smiling, Booth said, "He is a con man you know."

Laughing, Nina observed, "Yeah, I know. I just didn't know he was that charming."

Standing up, Booth walked over to the edge of the pool and called to Steven, "Hey, I'm going to go pay attention to my wife. Why don't you do the same?"

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, holding Christine's hand, Booth put his arms around Brennan's waist and said, "Hey beautiful."

Smiling, Brennan remarked, "I saw you talking to that beautiful woman. Did you say something mean to her because I noticed that the conversation was very short?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nope. I behaved. Max on the other hand is being Max. Why can't he be interested in women closer to his age? Linda can't be more than 35 years old."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Whose Linda?"

Pointing at the woman with Max, Booth said, "The woman in the black two-piece holding onto Max's neck."

Brennan smiled, "I don't care who Dad dates. I just care who you date."

Squeezing Brennan, Booth teased, "Well, that's easy enough. Her name is Temperance and she's the most beautiful woman I know."

Blushing, Brennan replied, "Thank you. You're not bad looking yourself."

Laughing, Booth let Brennan go and picked up Christine. Smiling, Booth promised, "I'll try not to let that go to my head, Temperance."

Staring around him, Booth asked, "Uh . . . Bones, promise me that you won't wear that swim suit at a public pool anymore."

Brennan frowned, "Why, is there something wrong with it? Angela assured me that it is the latest in fashion and modest for a woman of my standing in the community."

Booth sighed and replied, "It's a very nice suit, Bones. Very nice. It's just that every guy over the age of eight and under the age of eighty keep eyeing you like you're a piece of meat."

Looking around, Brennan smiled, "I think you're exagerating."

Shaking his head, Booth complained, "Come on Bones. I'm not exaggerating. The only reason no one has been hitting on you is because you've been playing with Christine. If you'd been in the big pool you'd be having to beat them off with a stick."

Brennan looked around again and then asked, "Are you sure? Pehaps you're just letting your alpha maleness over compensate for your feelings of insecurity at this time. I can assure you that you needn't feel insecure about our relationship. I belong to you and you belong to me."

Smiling, Booth said, "You belong to me, huh?"

Nodding her head, Brennan winked, "Yes and you belong to me; so, I will not tolerate anyone oggling you like a piece of meat either."

Smiling, Booth asked, "So you saw Linda give me the once over?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Yes, I did. It's lucky for her that Dad diverted her attention. You are clearly off the market and I have sole owership."

Laughing, Booth exclaimed, "Wow, Bones. I've never heard you say anything like that before."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan said, "I've never seen a half naked woman making advances towards you either. I will protect what is mine."

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth said, "I love being protected Bones. I love having a kick ass wife watching my back."

Smiling, Brennan looked Booth up and down, "And your front too."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Pure Fluff. What can I say, I was in a fluff mood. Hope you like the Las Vegas Vacation so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan deciding that Christine had enough sun for one day, told Booth that she was going up to their room. They were supposed to meet with Hank at 5 p.m. and go eat dinner; so, Brennan wanted to be rested before 5 p.m. came. Steven and Nina, seeing Booth and Brennan leave decided to leave also. Hank Joseph, talking to a new friend, decided to stay at the pool for another hour. Brennan had looked around to let Max know that they were going back to their hotel room; but, she realized that she hadn't seen him for over an hour. She wasn't sure when he had left the pool; but, it was obvious that he had found something more interesting to do than swimming.

Arriving at their hotel room, Booth and Brennan took showers and dressed casually for the evening. Christine being given a quick bath was laid down on one of the beds for a nap. Booth, a little anxious from being bombarded with the sights and sounds of the casino again, pulled a chair over to the window, sat down and watched the traffic in the distance. So far, he'd managed to break the spell of the siren call of gambling; but, he worried that he might not be able to keep doing it.

It worried Booth that his craving for gambling seemed to be so fierce this time. He didn't remember feeling like this the last time he'd been in Las Vegas and since he hadn't place a bet with anyone for over eight years, he worried that there was something wrong with him. Deep down, he worried that his brain tumor was back and it was effecting his thinking. He worried that he hadn't been to any of his meetings for at least two years. He could see now that was a mistake.

Brennan, watching Booth staring out the window, walked over to where Booth was sitting and placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning down, Brennan said, "Booth, you're going to be fine."

Reaching up with his right hand and putting it on Brennan's left hand, Booth continued to stare out of the window.

Seeing that Booth was in a melancholy mood, Brennan removed her hands from his shoulders and walked over to the table. Pulling a chair behind her, Brennan moved the chair next to Booth and sat down. Looking out of the window, Brennan saw a lot of traffic moving down the very congested street.

Without looking at Brennan, Booth asked, "Is it possible for my brain tumor to grow back?"

Startled, Brennan stared at Booth and replied, "Of course it's possible. Why do you think your brain tumor has grown back? Are you seeing cartoon characters?"

Smiling, Booth said, "No. Nothing like that. I just don't know why I want to gamble so much. It's crazy. I never feel like this. I never really think about gambling at home; but, one look at the excitement of the casino and I want to play the slots or play poker or play anything. I don't understand it."

Frowning, Brennan explained, "Perhaps the lure is strong this time because it's been so many years since you've actually gambled on anything. You've avoided temptation and now that you're confronted with it you're not sure how to act. I believe you're being over stimulated and that is effecting you."

Smiling, Booth turned and looked at Brennan. Cocking his head to the side Booth asked, "So, I'm being over stimulated hum? That sounds interesting."

Laughing, Brennan said, "We live a quiet life Booth. We do our jobs. I write novels, you restore cars. We don't encounter the life style that Las Vegas seems to represent in our daily lives and it can be very stimulating. The gambling establishments do that on purpose. The bright lights, the exciting sounds, the cheerful employees all of these things are to make you want to gamble. It is designed to make you associate happiness with gambling. The trick it to understand that it is a trick. You're a very strong person, Booth. No one made you give up gambling. You wanted to do it and you did it. I think once we've been here for a while, you will become used the sensory stimulation and you will be able to ignore it. Also, I'm here with you and I will make sure that you do not gamble. You'll be fine."

Laughing, he said, "You know, for someone who hates psychology, you're doing a pretty good job of talking me down."

Frowning, Brennan protested, "I'm not using psychology, Booth. Your problem is not really psychological, it's cultural. I'm merely explaining in simple terms to you what is being done to you by the casino. Since you are now aware of the what is being done to you, you should be able to fight the craving you have to gamble."

Nodding his head, Booth urged, "Promise me that you won't leave me alone. You're the reason I gave up gambling in the first place and you'll be the reason I don't start again. I don't want you to be married to a loser."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "You are not a loser. I would never call you that and I certainly don't want to hear you call yourself that. We're here to make sure that Hank enjoys his reunion with his friends and that he has a wonderful Father's Day. We'll stay with him tomorrow while he visits his friends and enjoys his reunion. It should be very interesting to hear the stories that he and his friends will have to say about their pasts."

Looking back towards the window, Booth said, "You're right, Bones. Between you and Pops, I should be ok."

Leaning her head against Booth's shoulder, Brennan watched the traffic with Booth.

Oooooooooooooooo

This is turning out to be a tough Father's Day trip for Booth. What do you think?


	31. Chapter 31

Yep, they're still in Las Vegas.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

5 p.m. rolled around and Booth and Brennan, with Christine in her arms, walked next door to Hank's room. Knocking, Booth looked down the hallway to see Max wandering down the hallway, still wearing his swimsuit.

Smiling, Booth teased, "Going to dinner a little too casually aren't you Max?"

Pursing his lips, Max said, "Don't be a smart ass. I'm just running a little late that's all. I'll meet you downstairs for dinner."

The door opening, Hank stepped away from the doorway and said, "Let me put my shoes on and we can go."

Walking into the room, Booth took Christine from Brennan's arms and said, "You missed some fun, Pops. The pool is was pretty nice and I think Christine had a good time. Didn't you baby?"

Nodding her head, Christine gushed, "Yes, Daddy. I like pools. I like Mommy playing wit me."

Smiling, Hank walked over to a chair and put on his shoes, "I'm too old for swimming pools. I look like crap in a swimming suit and the sun just makes me tired."

Shaking his head, Booth laughed, "Well, you should have seen Steven. He almost had a stroke when some guy asked Nina if he could buy her a drink just before we came back up here. It was pretty funny."

Sighing, Hank commented, "I hope no one's feelings got hurt."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth assured, "Nah, I swam over to where she was and put my arm around her shoulders. The guy took a hint and swam away."

Puzzled, Hank asked, "Where was Steven while this was going on?"

Smiling, Booth said, "He was in the kiddy pool with Bones. Some guy was hitting on Bones and Steven didn't like it."

Shaking his head, Hank said, "You mean you didn't like it. You guys are too insecure to be my kids. Your grandmother never gave me any cause to worry. If a guy hit on her I let her take care of it. Problem solved."

Booth, laughing, "Grandma told me about that time you guys were ice skating and some ex-boyfriend tried to skate with her and you tripped the guy and he ended up with a broken wrist."

Hank protested, "Hey that was an accident."

Shaking his head, Booth teased, "That's not the way Grandma told it."

Sighing, Brennan looked at Booth and then Hank and said, "It would seem that all of the Booth men are unnecessarily insecure. Nina and I are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. We don't need body guards."

Smiling, Hank said, "The problem with Booth men is the fact that we always manage to find the most beautiful woman around and then when we have her in our life we worry that someone will try to take her from us. My wife said that it was very annoying."

Nodding her head, Brennan agreed, "It is very annoying."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hank said, "Yeah, well you have to be used to it by now. I've seen how Seeley looks when guys talk to you."

Blushing, Booth complained, "Shouldn't we go now? I'm sure everyone is probably downstairs wondering where we are."

Oooooooooooooooo

The family had been seated waiting for their ordered meals to arrive when an elderly gentleman walked over to their table and slapped Hank on the back, "Hank, long time no see."

Hank, looking up, smiled, "Kyle, hey, how's it going?"

Kyle, beaming, "Couldn't be better. Is this your family?"

Nodding his head, Hank replied, "Sure are." Pointing at each person at his table, Hank introduced Kyle to his family, "That's my grandson, Seeley, his wife, Temperance, their daughter, Christine, my granddaughter-in-law's father, Max, my son, Steven, his wife, Nina and their son, Hank Joseph."

Staring at Steven, Kyle asked, "Steven is your son? Wow, Hank."

Rolling his eyes, Hank replied, "My adopted son, Kyle."

Nodding his head, Kyle remarked, "Oh, ok then. Well, hey, you going to be at any of the get togethers tomorrow?"

Smiling, Hank answered, "Sure will."

Patting Hank on the shoulder, Kyle said, "Ok, then, see you tomorrow."

After Kyle walked away, Max leaned forward and asked, "You mean to tell me Steven is Booth's uncle?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Steven replied, "I sure am. I can never get the bugger to call me Uncle though. There's no respect from the younger generation anymore."

Frowning, Booth looked at Steven and snarled, "Uncle Steven you're one damn year younger than me. Piss off."

Laughing, Steven said, "See. . . no respect."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very welcome.

Heads up: I'm going on vacation this Saturday and I'll be out of pocket for 11 days. I may not have access to a computer. If I don't have access, then you won't see any updates for awhile.


	32. Chapter 32

Yes, we're still in Las Vegas.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Hank planed to make the rounds, visiting his friends and attending the luncheon that had been set up by the hotel for his fast shrinking group of friends. Booth and Brennan decided to tag along with Hank while Steven and his little family visited some of the tourist sites and Max decided to hang out with Linda.

Hank had been given a list of the names of everyone from his unit that was there for the reunion along with the room that had been set up for their little get together. Hank had been looking forward to the reunion; but, he had mixed feelings about being in Las Vegas. He knew that his grandson was addicted to gambling; but, he felt that with the entire family keeping an eye on Booth, he'd be ok. When Booth had frozen in the hotel lobby, Hank had almost called off the vacation. The only reason he hadn't done so was because he knew his grandson would be mortified if he thought his grandfather didn't trust him. Still, he was worried.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the reception room, Hank had looked around and found that his group of Army pals had shrunk to a pitiful size. Feeling sad, Hank looked around and tried to see the faces that he wanted to see. Sitting at a table at the right of the room, Kyle could be seen talking to Craig Murphy and Samuel Lone Bear. Walking over to the table, Hank put his right hand on Samuel's neck and said, "Hey, Sam. Good to see you." Nodding his head, Hank continued, "Craig, it's been awhile."

Smiling, Samuel stood up and exclaimed, "Hey, Hank. We were just talking about you." Looking over Hank's shoulder, Samuel asked, "This your family?"

Turning a little and glancing over his shoulder, Hank explained, "Sure is. This is my grandson, Seeley, his wife, Temperance and their daughter, Christine."

Samuel, walking around Hank, picked up Brennan's right hand, leaned over it and kissed it. Looking into her blue eyes, Samuel said, "A rose by any other name."

Frowning, Brennan glanced at Booth and said, "I don't know what that means."

Laughing, Hank patted Samuel's back and warned, "Down Boy. Temperance has a black belt and my grandson is a sniper for the FBI. He doesn't have a sense of humor when it comes to his wife."

Rubbing the side of his head, Samuel explained, "Sorry, Seeley, Temperance, force of habit. I see a beautiful woman and I immediately want to know her. I'm like a bee attracted to a beautiful flower. I just can't help myself."

Nodding her head, Brennan stated, "Bees are actually drawn to the scent that emanates from the flower; not the beauty of the plant itself."

Smiling, Samuel said, "Ah. . . Thanks for the biology lesson."

Smiling in return, Brennan remarked, "You're welcome."

Laughing, Booth hugged Christine and said, "Well this is going to be fun."

Smiling, Christine said, "You funny Daddy"

Patting her back, Booth explained, "Thanks Sweetheart. Want to visit Pop's friends?."

Nodding her head, Christine stared at all of the strangers in the room and replied, "Ok, Daddy. Hold me."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Following Hank around the room, Booth and Brennan met all of Hank's friends. Once everyone had been introduced, Booth wandered over to the snack table that held drinks and snacks, retrieved a glass of iced tea and then sat down with Christine in his lap. Helping his daughter drink from the glass, Booth watched Brennan as she chatted with Hank's friends and their spouses. Once in awhile he would see a look of puzzlement flit across someone's face and knew that Brennan had been literal about something. Booth loved to watch her talking to people and waited for moments just like that. He was never bored when Brennan was around.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The morning had been a lot of fun for Hank. He'd got to meet a lot of his old friends, swap stories and remember those that had passed on. Hank had enjoyed the fact that Brennan had stayed with him the whole time, talking to his friends, asking questions and listening to their stories. He had felt proud that she had done that. His grandson and his little family were the only young people in the room and Hank had been proud of that fact. His family meant everything to him and he knew that he was loved as well.

Booth had spent the time talking to some of Hank's friends and playing with Christine. He'd enjoyed hearing stories about his grandfather and felt he had some new ammunition to use with his grandfather when Hank was giving him a hard time about something. He loved his grandfather; but, Hank took his role as patriarch very seriously and liked his little family to toe the line. Booth took great glee in bringing up some of the things that Hank had done in his youth that made some of the things Booth did look tame by comparison. His grandfather had been a prankster in his younger days and had been reprimanded more that once. Booth soaked those stories up like a sponge. All in all, everyone had a great time at the reunion.

Ooooooooooooooooo

More fluff. Well, ok, a lot more fluff. I hope you're enjoying my fluffy story. It has to be a break from my other more angsty stories. Oh, next chapter, Kyle tells Booth a couple of stories involving Hank. I'll post it in a little while (Today) since this chapter really didn't seem to have a lot of dialogue.


	33. Chapter 33

Yep, we're still in Las Vegas. This turned out to be a longer story arc than I originally planned.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Hank had wanted to spend his day visiting with Kyle and Samuel. These men had been his closest friends while in the Army and they had served with him in France during World War II. All three had been Military Police and all of them had been caught in up in the Battle of the Bulge. They'd saved each other more than once during those confusing days.

Hank Joseph, deciding that Christine would be useful as a chick magnet, volunteered to take her to the swimming pool while the adults did whatever they were going to do.

Booth and Brennan, after talking it over decided that Hank Joseph would be careful so agreed. Booth thought it was pretty funny that Hank Joseph just came right out and told them why he wanted to babysit her.

Smiling at Brennan, Booth remarked, "Well at least he's honest."

Steven and Booth decided to stay with Hank while he visited his friends and Nina had decided that she wanted to do a little gambling. She tried to talk Brennan into going with her; but, Brennan had refused.

"I'm sorry Nina; but, I'm going to be with Booth today."

Shaking her head, Nina tried to cajole, "Come on Temperance. Steven and Seeley can keep tabs on Hank Joseph and Christine and you and I can have a girl's day out. Cut loose. Have fun."

Glancing at Booth talking to Steven in the hallway, Brennan had turned back to Nina, "I'm sorry. That won't be possible. I have to stay with Booth."

Sighing, Nina leaned close to Brennan and wheedled, "Please, Temperance. I don't want to gamble by myself. Steven doesn't believe in gambling, Hank Joseph is too young and Seeley is out for obvious reasons. Steven will babysit Seeley."

Shaking her head, Brennan explained, "I promised Booth that I would go where ever he goes while we're here. I have to keep my word. He's been upset since we arrived at the hotel. I don't want to leave him alone."

Grimacing, Nina said, "Sure. I understand. You're a good egg, Temperance. I'm glad you and Seeley finally got your shit together and are a couple. He really needed someone like you in his life."

Smiling, Brennan looked down the hallway at Booth, "Yes and I needed him."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hank and Samuel had managed to embarrass Kyle a few times that morning; but, Kyle managed to get in few shots of his own.

Deciding he had a new audience for an old story, Kyle turned to Booth, Brennan and Steven and asked, "Did Hank tell about the time we found this little café that actually was open and we decided to eat there? We didn't speak French and the lady running the place could only say OK in English. Well we looked at the menu and realized we didn't know what it said so Hank gets this idea and draws a fish on a piece of paper and points to all three of us. Well the lady says ok and she goes in the back and later she comes out with three plates. We see it looks like fish and we start eating and it's pretty good. Well the lady, I guess she wanted to make sure we knew what we ordered so she points at the plates and says Poisson."

For dramatic effect, Kyle puts his hand over his heart and continued, "Well, we like to had a heart attack because we thought she said poison. So we like panic and Hank grabs her arm and starts yelling at her and asking what the Hell she did to us and this guy sitting in the back of the restaurant starts laughing at us and calling us stupid Americans. He comes over to where we're standing and the guy says the lady didn't say poison she said poisson which is French for fish. Hank turned red as a beet, let me tell you. That's the last time we ate in a French Café I can tell you. I thought for sure Hank and Sam were going to have a heart attack during the whole thing."

Smirking, Hank said, "Yeah, well I noticed your pants were a little damp when we left."

Turning red, Kyle said, "That was the wine you spilled on me you dumb ass."

Laughing, Samuel said, "Ok, if you say so."

Turning back to Booth, Kyle said, "Those guys always have to top me. It's always been that way. I love them anyways. They saved my ass a couple of times; so, what can I do?"

Laughing, Booth patted Kyle's arm and said, "That's a pretty good story. You guys must have been trouble when you were together."

Samuel replied, "You're damn right we were. We were the three musketeers back then. We drove our company commander absolutely nuts."

Patting Booth's back, Hank remarked, "Well, my Seeley was a pretty damn good soldier. No crazy reprimands on his record. My boy was tops in his field and I couldn't be prouder of him."

Nodding his head, Samuel said, "High praise. If Hank says you were good; you must have been exceptional."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Just did my job, that's all."

Hearing the quiet tone in Booth's voice, Kyle cleared his throat, turned to Hank and said, "Hey, do you remember how old Sam here tried to hit on that pretty girl in that same town as the café owner and she turned out to be the mayor's wife. Boy, I thought that guy was going to beat the shit out of Sam."

Shaking his head, Sam laughed, "Well, the guy was like six feet eight or something. I didn't stand a snowball's chance. It took Hank threatening him to make him back off."

Smiling, Hank said, "I didn't threaten him. I just pointed out that killing an American MP might piss off somebody and he agreed with me."

Laughing, Kyle slapped Sam's back, "Thank God the Mayor spoke English, that's all I've got to say about it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

My Uncle Hilton used to tell me stories about when he served in the Pacific. Some of his stories were pretty darn crazy. I'm almost done with this story arc, two chapters to go. What do you think about it so far?


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. They make my day.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Hank, his family and Samuel Lone Bear had dinner together. Samuel sitting between Max and Nina had spent most of the time talking to Nina. Nina had been amused at the looks that Steven kept throwing at Samuel. She knew on the one hand Steven hated that a man, not a relative, was talking to her; but, on the other hand the guy was old enough to be her grandfather and therefore harmless.

Booth, amused at Steven's reaction to Samuel, leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Hey, you better behave before Pops has a fit."

Glancing at Hank, Steven realized that Hank wasn't amused and turned his attention to his plate and started eating.

Hank, shaking his head, turned to Hank Joseph, "Did you have fun at the pool today? Seeley said that you volunteered to baby sit Christine. I think that was very thoughtful of you."

Sniggering, Booth sniffed and drank a sip of coffee.

Frowning, Steven jerked his head around and asked, "What? What's so funny about Hank Joseph babysitting?"

Violently shaking his head, Hank Joseph glared at Booth and then smiled at his father, "Seeley is just yanking your chain Dad. You know how he is."

Suspicious, Steven glanced at Booth and noticed his "cat ate the canary look". "Ok, what aren't you telling me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Hank Joseph found out that babies are chick magnets."

Rolling his eyes, Steven replied, "That's a myth you know. It never worked for me."

Cutting her eyes at Steven, Nina asked, "What do you mean, it never worked for you?"

Freezing, Steven laughed nervously, "I didn't mean a thing by it. I was just kidding."

Shaking his head, Hank sighed, "Can't we have a regular conversation for once without the soap opera script?"

Smiling, Booth asked, "Which one, Dark Shadows or All My Children?"

Smirking, Steven remarked, "So who would be the vampire . . . you?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Not me, I like the sun too much. I was thinking of maybe you for that role."

Surprised, Steven asked, "Me, why me?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Because you're a real pain in the neck."

Laughing, Hank Joseph clamped his hand across his mouth.

Hank, sighing, shook his head.

Booth, spreading his arms wide, said, "What? We're talking about soap operas. That's regular conversation isn't it?"

Sipping his coffee, Hank looked over the rim of his cup at Booth, "Not the way you to do it."

Hank Joseph, smiling, looked down at his plate and said, "If Dad was a vampire; then, he could take a bite out of crime."

Rolling his eyes, Hank continued to sip his coffee.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, everyone went up to Hank's room. Samuel had wanted to continue his visit and Hank had insisted that they could do that in his room. Walking down the hallway, Max had begged off, saying he was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

Smiling, Booth leaned into Brennan and whispered, "Yeah, I can bet whose bed too."

Frowning, Brennan looked at her father with a speculative look.

Max seeing Booth talk to his daughter and then her reaction, griped, "Can't I go to bed early without it being made into a major production?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Good night, Dad."

Nodding his head, Max walked to his hotel door, opened it and walked in to his room.

Booth whispering to Brennan, "Ten bucks says he leaves a few minutes after we go into Pop's room."

Grimacing, Brennan turned to Booth and whispered, "No Gambling Booth. Not even with me."

Sighing, Booth said, "Sorry. I didn't really mean it. It was just a figure of speech."

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at Booth's sad face and said, "Oh, I misunderstood. You've done very well so far, Booth. We leave tomorrow and then you can relax."

Smiling, Booth put his arms around Brennan and murmured, "Then so can you. I love you Bones."

Steven, tiring of the whispering going on between Booth and Brennan, quipped, "You two can make out when you're in your room, not in the hallway."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan and then walked over to Nina and took Christine in his arms. "Come on baby, Daddy needs a hug from his sweetheart."

Smiling, Christine put her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. Turning, Booth looked at Steven and said, "Kill joy."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

One chapter to go in this fluffy story arc.


	35. Chapter 35

They're going home; so, this is the last chapter of this story arc. It was mostly fluff.

Thank you for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been standing near the front desk, waiting to pay up the hotel bills when an attractive blond walked up to him and started to talk to him.

"Hi, are you coming or going?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Uh, I'm leaving."

Smiling, Blondie purred, "Too bad. I'm just checking in. Did you enjoy your stay?"

Looking around, Booth saw Brennan talking to Max. Turning back to Blondie, Booth answered, "It was ok."

Not getting the reaction she normally got from men, Blondie leaned closer to Booth and teased, "Stay an extra day and I bet you could have a better than ok time."

Brennan, noticing a very attractive woman leaning towards Booth, walked away from her father and towards Booth.

Smiling, Booth held up his left hand, wiggled his ring finger and replied, "I'm taken."

Frowning, Blondie purred again, "Taken? So what? So am I. That doesn't mean we can't have fun when the opportunity presents itself."

Putting her hand on Booth's shoulder, Brennan kissed Booth's cheek and stared at the Blonde invader.

Blondie, sensing that the forceful look being thrown at her by the woman now touching Booth was a warning, laughed nervously and replied, "So long Sugar." Walking away, Blondie walked over to the other counter and checked in.

Smiling, Booth said, "I thought you said you weren't going to leave me alone."

Brennan laughed, "I didn't think I had. I won't make that mistake again."

Teasing, "I did tell her I was taken."

Kissing Booth on the cheek again, Brennan confided, "I heard. She's here to gamble and she lost this hand."

Eyes widening, Booth replied, "Hey, that's pretty good."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "I have my moments."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the airport, Hank watched his family talking and laughing and he thanked God that he had the family he had. Sometimes they drove him crazy with the constant teasing and bickering; but, he wouldn't change anything about any of them. They were each very dear to him and he dreaded the day he would have to leave them.

Seeing the sad look on Hanks' face, Booth stood up from his seat and walked over to where Hank was sitting. Kneeling in front of Hank, Booth put his hand on Hank's knee and asked, "What's wrong Pops? Didn't you have a good time?"

Startled, Hank replied, "Of course I had a good time. I got to meet my friends. My kids were with me. What more could I have asked for?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe we could have bickered a little less around you. I know you don't like that too much."

Shaking his head, Hank assured, "No, I don't mind. If you and Steven didn't pick at each other then I'd start to worry something was wrong. You guys have been trading barbs for almost thirty years now. It's who you are."

Smiling, Booth patted Hank's knee and said, "Well, we do get a little carried away sometimes."

Patting Booth's hand, Hank remarked, "I love it Seeley. I love all of my kids and I love that you all get along so well. Steven and Nina have a good marriage. You and Temperance have a good marriage. Steven gave me another grandson. You gave me two great grandchildren. Jared is doing ok right now. I've had a really good life. I have you and Steven and Jared to thank for that. I want to thank you for this wonderful Father's Day. . . . I know it was tough being here in Las Vegas and you did it for me. . . I appreciate that son. More than you'll ever know."

Leaning closer to Hank, Booth said, "I love you Pops. You were the greatest Dad a guy could ask for."

Feeling a little teary, Hank whispered around the lump in his throat, "I love you too, Seeley. I always have."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Just fluff, I know.


End file.
